Beyond The Lights
by Romitri99
Summary: Rose Hathaway (19), a famous singer, a contract with the biggest record label and dating a teen heartthrob. Sounds perfect, right? Looks can be deceiving. Dimitri Belikov (30) an entrepreneur, a hard work ethic and never been fortunate in the love department. What will become of the two when their lives intertwine more than once? Will Dimitri remain blindsided by Rose's fame? AH
1. Chapter 1: Breathe!

Edited On The 14/08/16

* * *

I don't own any detail of VA or BL!

* * *

A/N:

Summary:

Rose Hathaway (19), a famous singer, a contract with the biggest record label and dating a teen heartthrob. Sounds perfect, right? Looks can be deceiving. Dimitri Belikov (30) an entrepreneur, a hard work ethic and never been fortunate in the love department. What will become of the two when their lives intertwine more than once? Will Dimitri remain blindsided by Rose's fame? AH

Rose, Sydney: 19.

Lee: 23.

Viktoria: 24.

Ambrose: 28.

Dimitri, Ivan, Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie, Mia: 30.

Tasha, Keith: 34.

Paul: 16/17.

Now On With The Story!

* * *

Chapter One,

9th July 2014,

Breathe.

* * *

"Life is like a novel. It's filled with suspense. You have no idea what is going to happen until you turn the page."—Sidney Sheldon.

 **Rose:**

"Miss Hathaway. Mr Hastings. I'm Zeke Russo, the Executive Producer of the Lia DiStefano Show, "Zeke informed while clutching a dark clipboard with the name Lia DiStefano in bold, soft, pink lettering and wore a brass coloured headset over his smooth, silky, bronze hair. "I just wanted to let you know that you're both needed down in the Studio in five minutes; we go on air in twenty minutes."

Zeke stood straight as a lamppost, his posture reminding me more of a soldier than a civilian, in the narrow dressing room doorway; anticipation and stress ousted from him.

My manager, Ambrose Hastings, my very close, glitter-freak-king, friend and I nodded at him.

"Thank you, Zeke, "Ambrose replied on our behalf, leaning casually against the dressing room wall, crossing his muscular arms over his glitter infested, black, leather suit jacket. "Tell them we'll be down in the Studio soon. I just need to discuss a few things with my client beforehand, regarding today's interview."

Zeke nodded."No problem. I'll let Lia know right away, sir."

He swiftly exited through the doorway of my dressing room, leaving us alone.

Ambrose strolled over to the cream coloured high chair beside me, proceeding to scan through a selection of magazines on the chocolate oak side table in front of him. Gently he let his long, light, olive fingers brush against the tops of the magazines until he pulled out one of them in the pile: The Ruby Circle.

Ironically, I just so happened to have the pleasure to be gracing the front cover of The Ruby Circle, with Lee Donahue—known as my "adoring", "affectionate", "sex-god" of a boyfriend to the world—and a six-page spread.

My "darling", infamous mother, Janine Hathaway (mainly her), and Ambrose jumped at the chance for us both to have the honour of being photographed for the front cover. My band, Shadow Kissed, offering the once-in-a-life-time-chance to be the support act on our fasting approaching world tour. The frenzy that'd brew within the fandom would be alluring for the press, meaning it would feed through social media and expand, growing and spreading more awareness; the food chain cycle of Hollywood.

"Think of the increases in sales! The publicity we'd receive due to the spread would be tremendous," Quoting the words of my Scottish mother. Of course, she aced the sales pitch to have Lee and me on the cover to the boardroom. In addition to that, managed to convince the Label that our ticket sales would skyrocket.

Crossing my right leg over my left leg, I blandly began shaking my left leg; a nervous, annoying habit of mine that drives most people insane. It's a part of my life, a constant reminder of anxieties, almost like a stain on your favourite shirt.

Ambrose cranked his head slightly to the side, angling himself to look at me while continuing to glance through the magazine.

"Roses, now that everyone's gone, "Ambrose began.

"Ambrose, is this the start of a lecture?"I inquired, cutting him off.

"What am I your father?"Ambrose remarked jokingly before adding on."Don't even answer that, misses."

"All I was gonna say, you shouldn't worry too much about today's interview. Syd and I'll be at the side watching you out with Lia and Lee, "Ambrose added."If you feel uncomfortable at any time or feel panicky/ill, look at me us, okay? I'll ensure they cut to the adverts. The bosses at the Label and your mother will most likely want to slaughter me, but that doesn't matter to me. Okay?"

Nodding, I sighed in relief; Ambrose and Sydney are my number one supports, standing faithfully beside me throughout my entire career. They're the only two people, who don't treat me as if I'm an endangered species.

Sydney Katherine Sage is my childhood best friend. We met at St Vladimir's Academy, in Montana. In true old Rose Hathaway style, I punched Dawn Yarrow in the face, after she insulted Syd for being a bibliophilia and reading books that are in a higher age range. No one insulted my friends without consequences, naturally resorting to violence seemed like the most rational decision; it worked, Dawn never bothered Syd again. Our friendship blossomed from that day onwards.

Syd's the opposite of me. She's incredibly intelligent academically; I'm average academically but excelled more in the art side of the school. She's very independent, highly responsible and a soon-to-be a Student of English Literature and a History, at Lehigh.

"Okay, that's fine with me, "I breathed.

I laughed humourlessly as a thought popped into my head."To be honest Ambrose, I'll be lucky if Lee allows me a chance to speak with Lia; he adores the spotlight as you know—but, I'm sure my mother will kill me if I don't don't mention her name, at least, five times. Praising her for starting my career, ensuring our band fans worship her for giving birth to their "queen."

Ambrose chuckled while I shifted in my high chair, continuing to shake my left leg.

"You've got that right, Roses,"Ambrose amused. He then spotted my shaky leg."Have you taken your medication today?"

I nodded.

Ambrose and Syndey were the people who demanded the doctors they place me on this medication after the "incident" that occurred a few years ago. However, lately, it doesn't seem to make a difference since Lee moved in with me.

"Yes, why? I'm here talking to you, about to go on a live TV show, "I snapped immediately."Trust me. If I hadn't taken it, I wouldn't be here right now."

Ambrose leant over to me, squeezing my hand in a comforting gesture."I know, I'm just checking. It's a long interview today."

"I know, "I expressed, guilt riddled throughout my entire body. I offered an apologetic smile."Thanks for having my back; you are a true friend."

Ambrose grinned at me, showing his dazzling smile, through the mirror. I shifted my gaze onto my full appearance. I froze; I felt like I had entered a parallel universe.

The young woman in the mirror looked nothing like Rose Hathaway, the nineteen-year-old ordinary girl from Montana, who thoroughly enjoyed having the freedom of doing whatever and playing music. However, more like Rosemarie Hathaway from the bestselling band Shadow Kissed, groomed for stardom and an illusion created for the public's eye.

My long, luscious, dark brown hair now tied back in a neat bun, with vivid ombre tips. My pale eyeshadow highlighted the gold tones in my dark eyes. The bold coloured statement red-stain lipstick on my lips, which enhanced the size of them. My rosy cheeks looked less elegant, but more strikingly fierce than before.

I wore an onyx black leather plunged crop top, skin-tight black skinny jeans, and a pair of six-inch strappy sandal heels. This girl may be a false illusion, but she's an alluring liar. She's the girl I once dreamed of becoming. Now: I don't know.

Ambrose gently nudged me, bringing me out of my trains of thoughts."Well, time's ticking on. We better get a move on down to the Studio before they air."

I looked up at the clock on the dressing room wall, nodding. Ambrose helped me stand up from the high chair because of the height of my shoes.

"Thanks, "I praised once I stood up.

"No problem, "Ambrose replied, offering his arm."Shall we, Roses?"

I smiled.

"Lead the way."

* * *

As we approached the spot on which we were requested to await my cue, I noticed a herd of crew members setting up the last of the equipment.

Sydney lazed against the hot pink coloured wall of the set, reading a large spined book. She wore her typical going out look, which consisted of a white silk blouse, a formal black knee length skirt, and black flats. Syd often waited patiently backstage for my TV appearances' or tours'.

"Syd, have you seen Lee?"Ambrose inquired once we approached her, halting in front of her.

Syndey didn't reply.

"Syd?"I asked.

Syndey lifted her molten golden eyes from her book, widening in shock."I'm sorry, did you guys say something? I just got so caught up reading facts about the legends of the Moroi, Strigoi, and Dhampirs back in Romania. My first term will consist of studying it, so I thought I'd get a head start."

We chuckled. I wandered over to stand beside Syd, resting my head on her shoulder; Syd rested hers on top of mine while wrapping her pale around my waist.

Ambrose loosely folded his arms over his chest."I asked if you've seen Lee? He's due on set with Rose soon."

Sydney shook her head."No, I can't say I've seen him around. I've been standing here, watching everyone set up."

I sighed.

Please don't say he's late to due to his intoxicated state, I silently prayed to myself.

"He better hurry up. Janine and the Label will want to have me killed if he doesn't turn up today, "Ambrose expressed, with annoyance in his voice while taking out his phone from his jeans pocket.

"I'm gonna call Keith, see where he is. He better answer his bloody phone this time, though."

Before Ambrose had even the chance to dial Keith's number, they both appeared out of the shadows.

Lee wore a gothic-inspired outfit consisting of, a low plunging black tank top, with metal chains, a black scarf hanging loosely around his neck under a black leather jacket, a pair of skinny black leather jeans with chains hanging down from his belt loops, and a pair of ankle boots.

"No need to Ambrose, "Lee's manager, Keith remarked smugly"as we're here now."

I felt Sydney freeze beside me, pulling me to her side.

Keith strolled over to stand beside Ambrose while Lee headed over towards me, forcing me out of Sydney's hold. He pressed his lips roughly against me, causing me to gasp, forcing my mouth open in the process wide enough for him to gain access to my mouth with his tongue.

Lee tugged my chin up, making me stand on my tiptoes while wrapping his arm roughly around my waist. Pulling back, Lee winked seductively at me and took a few steps back to stand by Keith. A smirk appeared on his lips as he took in my full appearance.

I inched closer to Sydney as she linked out arms together. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Keith smirking sinisterly at Sydney before at Ambrose.

Ambrose narrowed his amber eyes at them."You're both super late. They're going to start the show in a minute."

"I wouldn't say we are late then, Ambrose, "Lee amused, smugly."More like still on time if you ask me."

"I have to agree with my client, Ambrose, "Keith added onto Lee's comment smugly."From what I see, we're just in time for this interview."

Ambrose frowned while he balled his fists. Immediately, I gave Lee a warning look; Lee, in return, gave me an innocent look, pretending not to know what he's doing.

Syndey cleared her throat."Well, it shouldn't be long before they start both calling you onto set now."

I nodded in agreement with Sydney.

"They better not keep us waiting, "Keith declared flatly."My client and I have better things to do than wait around all day waiting for them."

Nodding in agreement with Keith, Lee crossed his over his chest."Keith and I are going out with Kenneth and the guys for a drink after this, so they better start hurrying up."

Suddenly, Zeke appeared on our side of the stage, walking over in our direction.

Syndey sighed in relief alongside me; Ambrose looked rather annoyed like earlier, while Keith and Lee looked bored.

Zeke nodded at us."We're live on air in 3, 2, 1. We're live on air!"

Breathe, Rose! You can do this.

I watched nervously, as Lia gracefully glided onto the set from the other side, commanding attention as she stopped at the centre of the stage. She wore an emerald green, slim fitting, sleeved pencil dress, and the matching coloured shoes.

The audience automatically stood up from their seats onto their feet, clapping thunderously, unable to conceal their delight. There couldn't have been more than a hundred-fifty people in the audience, ageing between thirteen and sixty-five, either fans of my music or Lee's movies or family of some sort. Within the crowd, some people stood out like a sore thumb due to the massive banners in their hands that said, We Love Shadow Kissed! They Always Come First!—They Always Come First is the title of my band's last album.

Sydney squeezed my hand, whispering good luck in my ear; Ambrose gave me two thumbs up, sending me a silent good luck.

"Good morning from me in Los Angeles to everyone in our studio audience and at home, "Lia vocalised gleefully."Welcome to the number one talk show in America, The Lia Distafano! How are guys all doing!?"

The audience cheered vociferously, wolf whistling positive replies.

"Miss Hathaway, Mr Donahue you're both due on the set in a minute, "Zeke said.

Lee and I nodded.

"Well, let's get started! Now, as you all now know, we have two very special guests here in the studio with us today!"Lia exclaimed enthusiastically. The audience roared with delight. I felt butterflies in my stomach."Please give a warm round of applause to Shadow Kissed's lead singer, Rosemarie Hathaway, and the star of the hit action movie, Zymotic, Lee Donahue!"

It's now or never.

Ambrose, Keith, and Syd walked over to their seats to watch the show.

Lee and I stepped out from the side stage together, holding hands as boyfriend and girlfriend. Instantly, the studio audience broke out in fits of roaring cheers and fangirls screams of joy.

Lee's face bore a wicked grin, soaking in the atmosphere and the limelight. While I, on the other hand, I plastered a false smile on my face, trying to control my nerves.

Once we reached our destination, Lia, she then directed us over to the two white sofas. Lia sat gracefully down on the small sofa while Lee and I sagged down on the other sofa.

"Hello and welcome guys, "Lia sang, with a genuine smile."It's nice to meet you, Lee!"

Lee swung his left arm loosely around my shoulders."Thank you, it's nice to meet you. Rosemarie,"He glanced at me momentarily. "my sister Tamara and I watch your show all the time."

Lia grinned.

"Thank you, Lee. "Lia expressed."And Rosemarie, hey Girl! It's lovely to see you again."

I smiled fondly at her; I liked Lia. She's known me since the beginning of my fame.

"Thank you, you too. It doesn't feel like it's been two years since I was last here, "I said and added."But, I saw you a few months ago at, The Bloodlines Awards."

Lia nodded enthusiastically."Ah, yes! I was hosting for, The Female Artist of The Year Award—which you won. Congratulations by the way!"

The audience cheered.

Lee butted in."Yes, then you came over to our table, congratulating us. Wishing the best."

Here we go.

"Yes, I can recall meeting briefly a few months ago, "Lia acknowledged."But, it's your first time appearing on the show, isn't it?"

Crossing my left leg over my right leg, I gently began shaking my left leg.

Lee nodded."Yes, it's the first time appearing on the show—shocking since I've lived in Los Angeles for all of my life."

Lia and the audience chuckled.

"Well, you're here now!"Lia exclaimed. She's always been the overly excited and positive attitude way of thinking.

"Well, I'm here now. Which is what counts now, "Lee expressed, with a false keenness. He then reached over to pick up two Lia DiStafano mugs. Lee aggressively handed me the cup filled with water while claiming the other filled with vodka.

Lee swung one of his arms around the back of my shoulders, clutching me closer to his lean body. My head squashed against his shoulder bone.

He's drinking again.

Lia cleared her throat.

"So, let's get down to business then."Lia statement."You're both here today to announce the Shadow Kissed's world tour. The contest too."

Lia, almost as light a feather, placed her long fingers around the base of the steaming, pale pink, coffee mug on the low rise table. She took a baby sip before setting it back down on the table, returning her full attention back to us.

I nodded, opening my mouth to speak before getting cut off by Lee.

"Yes, my girl's band going on tour; tickets will go up at midnight tonight. They're playing in over thirty different countries, starting next year in late January—make sure you check out the dates when they're in your area, "Lee announced."Also, there's a chance for an upcoming band to support them on tour too."

Thunderously, the audience clapped echoing throughout the studio while cheering with glee. I grinned; this is one of the positive sides of fame, seeing and hearing the reaction of the adoring fans.

"I know what I'll be doing tonight, "Lia proclaimed."Making sure I get me some tickets!"

The audience cheered in agreement with Lia and added, "Yes, me too, Girl!"

"Well, starting from midnight—once the tickets go up for sale, "I informed Lia."There will be an options button located at the bottom of the page. That button allows you to send in videos of your band performing. Make sure you fill out the form, though."

Lee took a large swig of his vodka and set it down on the table.

Lia nodded and grinned."How long is the contest open for?"

Lee's burning gaze made my heart start pounding heavily in my chest.

"You have three weeks to send in all of your videos. You'll receive an email if you have given a place in the contest, "Lee replied, cutting me off."More information will be released once the three weeks are over."

"Okay, my Little Lia's. You've heard it here first, "Lia echoed."Do send in those videos if you want to grab his phenomenal opportunity to tour with Rosemarie's band."

Vociferously, the audience cheered. Lia leant forwards in her chair towards us and changed the subject slightly.

"Lee, you must be very proud of your girlfriend's accomplishments, "Lia noted while flashing me a grand smile."At only nineteen years old!"

Lee smirked while gazing over at me."Yes, I am. We're just so fortune to have one another. God has been good to us."

Lee crushed his lips roughly against mine, causing the audience to awe. Lee pulled back, taking a sip of his cup of vodka to take a sip; I gave him a fake smile in return.

Lia placed her hands over her heart."You're both so adorable. Aren't they, my Little Lia's!?"

Lee missed a piece of information, regarding my band's tour. Firstly, I took a sip of my water before placing it back down on the table and spoke.

"Another thing that I think I should put out there. The contest is open to every country, "I mentioned."You don't necessarily need to be living in the US to enter the competition."

Lia's eyes widened.

"So, it's a real contest then. "Lia started."And it's open to everyone?"

I nodded.

"How does it work? Like how can people enter the competition?"Lia inquired.

"Yes!"The audience exclaimed.

Once the audience calmed down, Lia cleared her throat.

"Unfortunately, guys. It's time for us to take a break, which means we have to say goodbye to Rosemarie and Lee, "Lia sombrely expressed."It's been a privilege to have you both on the show. It's lovely to you both again. I wish you both luck; I hope to see you in the future."

"Thank you!"Lee said.

"Thanks, Lia. "I said.

Lia smiled. She then pointed to the camera."I'll see you in five minutes. Don't go anywhere!"

"And cut!"Zeke called from the side.

* * *

Breathe, Rose. You did it.

"You both were amazing!"Lia admitted."But, I'm afraid I can't stay and chat today. My mother is currently in the hospital at the moment. I need to go to speak with my sister, who's in the hospital with her now."

"It's fine, Lia, "I reassured as I reached over and gave her a hug."Send my regards to your mother."

Lia smiled graciously at me when she pulled back."Thank you, Rosemarie. It was lovely to see you both."

Lee stood up.

"You too!"Lee called. Lia briskly dashed off stage, leaving us both alone.

Lee turned his burning gaze towards me. Suddenly, my heart beat began increasing considerably as the fear and anxiety pulsed aggressively throughout my entire body. The fear spread throughout my vessel like wildfire, the realisation of being alone with Lee. The walls seemed to be slowly, at a snail-like pace, caving in on me.

My dark brown eyes widened.

Lee yanked me aggressively from my seat, bored with waiting for me to stand on my own; my legs instantly turned to jelly. He entwined our arms together, storming off the main stage. I supported myself by placing the majority of my weight on him.

Once we reached the side of the stage, a dizzy spell hit me; black dots blared my vision.

"Rose!"Sydney cried, panicking from somewhere behind me. A couple of staff members looked over in our direction.

My breathing became uneven and louder; Lee turned, slamming me into his body by tugging at my arms.

"What the fuck?"Lee hissed."What fuck wrong with you?"

I noticed both Sydney's glossy dark golden blonde hair alongside Ambrose's dark locks heading towards me. I tried to inhale some fresh air. However, the air tasted like mustard gas to my lungs.

"She's having a panic attack, Lee!"Sydney exclaimed, laced with annoyance towards Lee."You need to tell her to try to control her breathing or else she's going to pass out."

Suddenly, I went limp in Lee's arms: two more pairs of hands appeared. I tried to hit away the hands like swatting a fly.

Nevertheless, I couldn't see much due to the dark spot clouding up my vision.

"Please."Exhale, inhale."Don't touch."Exhale, inhale."me. I can't."Exhale, inhale."Breath."I managed to say before the darkness claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2: Russia

I don't own any detail of VA or BL!

* * *

A/N:

Hey, guys! So sorry about the long wait for the next chapter, I've writing little bits for this chapter over the course of the month. I hope this over 12K chapter makes up for the long wait! And Thank you all so much for the incredible feedback; reviewing, following, for the favourites too! Please forget to leave a review behind on your thoughts. I hope you guys like this new chapter!

The first part of the chapter is a flashback! Rose interview was on the 9th of July 2014, so the next part will start on the 11 because of time distance and flight hours. Also, I would like to state that Natalie's friends are Russian too, but some of them not have a thick accent.

Lee: 23.

Viktoria: 24.

Ambrose, Angeline: 28.

Dimitri, Ivan, Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie, Mia, ect.: 30.

Tasha, Keith: 34.

Paul, Jill, Reed, Natalie, Micah: 17.

Now on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

"All the world's a stage,

And all the men and women merely players;

They have their exits and their entrances,

And one man in his time plays many parts." _—_ William Shakespeare.

* * *

 **Rose Pov:**

"What would you say is the best option, health wise for Rosemarie as of now doctor?"Ambrose asked, remembering to use my full first name around my mother; you only make that mistake once. Concern was written brightly in his dark eyes. Ambrose always acted more like a parent than Janine when it came down to my health.

Dr. Ellsworth crossed his arms over his chest."I think it would best in my professional opinion that Miss Hathaway is to take a few months off and leave Los Angeles for a while until she's able to cope with her work commitments once again."

I quietly remained seated down on the white hospital bed, with both my legs crossed over each like a child sitting crossed legged on the floor, and my arms wrapped around myself. Sydney and Ambrose were both standing at the foot of the bed, listening intently to the doctor, thoroughly engrossed with his words and each throwing concern glances towards me now and then. Meanwhile, Janine, my mother, stood on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, with her arms stiffly crossed over her chest. Her face bore an emotionless facial expression—well, that was until Janine heard what Dr. Ellsworth said.

Janine's eyes widened, a mighty amount of fire burning, more like brewing within them."She can't take the time off work; she has a world tour to prepare for in just over six months! Rosemarie is needed here in Los Angeles until she leaves for her first leg of the tour in late January—but, I'm sure Lee, Rosemarie's boyfriend, will look after her and make sure she doesn't stress herself too much, Dr. Ellsworth."

My eyes immediately darted to Dr. Ellsworth, widening considerably, trying to recall him of our conversation from earlier about my home life, work, and social life.

Not long after waking up, Dr. Ellsworth entered the room, checking on me and asking me a few questions. I was honest for the first time; I told him the truth about of my anxiety levels, what typical day consists of and how I manage to make it through the day. Dr. Bennett, the ward's head doctor, later joined our conversation to take an assessment of my state of mental health.

I then admitted how sometimes I feel like a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode and course some real damage. Never knowing how to express the feeling to my friends, family and label. And how to today was just like the tip of the iceberg for me and how it felt like a floodgate of anxiety was released.

Since arriving at the hospital, after passing out from my panic attack, Lee hadn't showed up once according to Dr. Ellsworth and Bennett. _Oh, yeah he's been drinking._

Dr. Ellsworth nodded at me, after catching on to my troublesome gaze and turned his attention towards my mother.

"Mrs. Hathaway, "Dr. Ellsworth began gently.

"Miss. It's just Miss Hathaway. I'm not married nor do I tend to be."Janine snapped. She's right; she's never married or getting married anytime soon. Janine's married to her job; controlling me.

Sydney walked over to sit beside me, gently squeezing my hands in a comforting gesture; she always knows how to comfort me and calm me down in any situation—even in moments such as this. My mother has always had a quick, fiery temper. I, myself, had her quick, fiery temper until a few years ago, that is until Shadow Kissed, Rosemarie Hathaway was born. Imprisoning Rose Hathaway: the real me.

"Janine."Ambrose hissed, turning around to face her, sending her a meaningful warning look. Janine shot daggers through her eyes at Ambrose before offering Dr. Ellsworth a tight smile.

"Miss Hathaway, "Dr. Ellsworth continued."After speaking with your daughter and looking through her past hospital visit notes. Myself, and the ward's head, Dr. Bennett, came to a final decision on which we will discharge her today on."

"And?"Janine inquired curiously.

Dr. Ellsworth placed his hands behind his back."We won't up her dosage of medication. However, Rose is to stay with either friends or family until further notice. And she must stay with people away from Los Angeles, who don't have a connection to her line of profession."

Janine's eyes nearly bulged out their sockets in fury; Sydney squeezed my hands again in another comforting gesture, however, more for her sake this time, I could tell. Sydney had seen my mother this shocked and enraged on numerous of occasions, yet still frightened by her. However, I, myself, must admit that Janine Hathaway is a scary woman when she's enraged and not getting her things to go her way.

"That's a good idea, "Ambrose said while nodding his head after completing it for a moment or two. Sydney nodded in agreement with Ambrose since someone had already backed Dr. Ellsworth up.

A break? I've never had a break from work; it was the only thing that was good in my life. Seeing how happy my fans were to see me perform or hear a piece of my latest music. It kept me away from the house. And—well, it allowed me to cope with the constant stress of my controlling mother and Lee. On the other hand, I suppose today was a sign for me, showing me that the way I've been dealing everything isn't a healthy way to deal with my troubles; a break would benefit me now.

"Well, that isn't possible, Dr. Ellsworth, "Janine said smugly while leaning back against the hospital wall."Rosemarie has no other family or friends, who are not involved or know of her workload."

 _Breathe Rose._

"Well, actually Janine, "Sydney said kindly. Everyone's gaze fell upon her."She does have her Great-Aunt Alberta, who lives in Russia, Baia. I remember her visiting Rose—Rosemarie for her birthday when she was twelve years old. I started speaking to her at the party; she said that she had plenty of room at her home and was not looking to move house again. Plus, she doesn't know much about her band, Shadow Kissed. And she's alive as far as I'm aware."

Janine glared at Sydney; I squeezed her hand, silently thanking her for coming up with a solution. Times like this, I'm so grateful to have a caring and intelligent best friend like her.

I nodded.

"Yes, Sydney's right. My Great-Aunt Alberta is still alive, living in Russia, "I said."Ambrose got me her address, so I could phone her a few months ago to check up on her and my uncle's big wedding anniversary since he died a few years back."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you asking for it, "Ambrose said as he sat down at the foot of the bed."I still have the full address and contact details saved as well."

Dr. Ellsworth smiled.

"Perfect. Mr. Hastings, if you can arrange Miss Hathaway's living arrangement with her Great-Aunt Alberta, then Dr. Bennett and I will be happy to discharge her soon as, "Dr. Ellsworth said."However, we would prefer it if she has little communication with everyone here apart from Sydney Sage and Ambrose Hastings."

Janine's immediately eyes widened, a prodigious fire burning brighter than the flames of hell before glaring at Dr. Ellsworth and myself and storming out of the hospital room. However, she stopped in the doorway once she heard Ambrose's response to the Dr. Ellsworth.

"No problem, Dr. Ellsworth, "Ambrose said, with a hint of smugness in his voice ."I can arrange a flight for Rosemarie tonight to Russia straight away. And I can arrange for her stylist to collect her belongings and to bring them to the airport."

Janine then continued storming out the doorway and disappeared.

Dr. Ellsworth grinned."Excellent. I'll go find Dr. Bennett and get some discharge papers ready for you all then."

Suddenly, realization dawned upon me; Los Angeles was no longer a healthy place for me to live at the moment.

* * *

"Attention, all passengers for Los Angeles Airways flight number LA71398 departing from Los Angeles to Russia, Moscow, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for landing. Thank you." The captain called over the speaker system, bringing me out of my train of thoughts.

Sitting upright in my first class window seat—Ambrose's request, I peered out the window, taking my first glimpse of Russia, my home for the next few months and fastened my seat belt. Even from above, Russia looked nothing like I imagined it would look, an Arctic wasteland. Russia looked much more exquisite and greener than I anticipated. So maybe Russia will be good for me after all—a magnificent change of scenery compared to Los Angeles for me. I had travelled to other countries to perform at a concert for a week or two. However, never a country near or close to Russia as of yet—why? _I don't know._

Suddenly, Sydney's words haunted my mind like a ghost before I boarded the plane at gate twelve back in LAX airport. _Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers. Always remember that and soon it will make sense Rose, I promise._ Strange as Sydney knows I don't understand the 19th-century works. Or like riddles as they tend to annoy and confused me, with all the endless possible meanings.

Twenty minutes later, the plane safely touched down in Moscow airport. I quickly gathered all my belongings; one of the flight attendants, Alice, was kind of enough to help me gather my belongings.

"Goodbye, Miss Hathaway. Have a safe journey to your final destination."Alice said kindly. Her sparkling blue eyes shone brightly with kindness.

I smiled warmly at her. Alice knew who I was and still treated me like every other passenger on the plane; it's both a refreshing and a warming feeling.

"Thank you, Alice. Have a safe flight back to Los Angeles."I said before putting on my black sunglasses and exiting the plane.

I headed to the luggage checkout to collect my three suitcases and then headed towards the rental car dealership. Fortunately, Ambrose had already booked me a rental car, which was waiting for me when I arrived, a white Range Rover Sport. Sitting down the car, I noticed the dashboard clock read, six forty-five pm, 11/07/14. **(I'm British; so it's the date first, month second and year, last.)** I set off ten minutes later.

 _Next stop, Baia._

Four hours later, I pulled up the gravel driveway of a grand, three-story, Georgian-style manor house, at the end of the glorious looking manner housings street; my Great-Aunt Alberta's house according to the satnav.

 _Breathe Rose. She's only Bertie._

After taking a few much needed deep, calming breaths, I quickly jumped out of the white Range Rover Sport, gathering my belongings, walking slowly towards the set of dark chocolate coloured double doors. I removed my dark sunglasses, placing them inside my handbag and took a few much needed deep breaths in and out again before raising my hand to the golden door knob. However, before I got the chance to knock, the door slammed open wide, revealing an unfamiliar looking young female, who looked around the age of seventeen years old, with long thick—but, straight, hair the colour of jet black and wide pale jade green eyes. Her skin a pale white colour, almost the colour of a porcelain doll and a small body frame.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by the jet black haired female talking.

"Oh my god, you're the Rosemarie Hathaway from the band, Shadow Kissed! And Alberta's Great-Niece!" she exclaimed and turned around to yell in the manner."Daddy! Alberta! She's here, she finally arrived! Rosemarie is here! Please come quick!"

I stared blankly at her; did she just say, daddy? And who is she? _Breathe Rose, she's not going to do anything drastic._

Suddenly, my Great-Aunt Alberta appeared in the doorway alongside a male in his early forties, with the same jet black hair and jade green eyes as the female. _Defiantly related_ , I thought. Alberta's eyes widened; joy sparked within them. I grinned, flashing her my man-eater of a smile.

"Rose, my dear little Rose, "Alberta said as she stepped out the grand doorway, quickly walking towards me. Alberta looked well and fantastic for someone at the age of forty-nine, only looking around her mid-thirties. Her sandy blonde hair now cut short, a pixie cut, which is much shorter than it was the last time I saw her. She's the youngest of my great-aunts and uncles from my mother's side—I don't know my father or his family members. However, I also presumed that I get my almond colour skin and my dark locks from his side of the family.

"Hey, Bertie!"I said as I placed my belongings on the ground before pulling her into my embrace.

Alberta tightened her embrace around me."Oh, Rose, how I missed you, my little dear. I can't believe how much you've grown!"

"I missed you too, Bertie, "I said, smiling."It's been so long since I last saw you! And yes, I'm five-foot-seven now."

I chuckled while Alberta nodded.

"Far too long, my dear. But, you're here now, which is all that matters to me, "Alberta said."And you're just so tall, you were barely above four-foot-five when I last saw you!"

"Well, I was twelve then Bertie."I amused.

Alberta chuckled."That's true, I suppose my dear."

Alberta and I both then pulled away from the embrace, and I offered the people in the doorway a warm smile as a greeting.

Alberta turned her attention towards the male and female."Victor, my dear and Natalie please help carry in Rose's luggage for her, if you don't mind. She's had a long flight and drive here."

"Of course, my porumbel mea. Nice to finally meet you, Rose."Victor said kindly and pulled two of my three suitcases into the manner.

Natalie grinned brightly at me.

"Anything for you Alberta and Shadow Kissed, Rosemarie! By the way, I just love all your music! And I've seen you live in the US ten times or something with friends!"Natalie exclaimed."I have all your posters and albums in my room! It's weird how no one who was born here knows much about the music or movie industry. Oh, and I follow you on every single social media site that you're on. And, I'm such a huge fan and so are my friends!"

I blinked a few times, digesting her fast words as she throws them at me.

"Natalie, dear, "Alberta said, with amusement laced in her voice."Let the poor girl breathe a little. She will answer any questions you have at some point I can assure you."

Natalie looked down sheepishly at the floor, embarrassed.

"Right, of course, "Natalie said as her cheeks turned prime-rose red."Sorry Alberta and Queen Rosemarie—I mean Rosemarie. Shoot, I'm sorry. I just love you and your work. We, the fans just so used to calling you the Queen—never mind, I'll just try to shut up."

I chuckled lightly.

"It's fine, Natalie, "I said, giving her a warm smile."And please just call me Rose. My close friends and family all do."

Natalie's eyes widened, but she nodded her head nevertheless, grinning happily like a Cheshire cat.

"Of course, Rosemarie—Rose!"Natalie exclaimed.

Natalie then pulled the last suitcase in the manner at the speed of lightening. Jeez, she's very energetic, but very delightful. _Interesting._ I then turned my attention towards my Great-Aunt Alberta, noticing she was smiling fondly at me. Excitement plastered across her face.

I picked up my handbag off the floor, nodding towards the direction of the doorway."Who were they, Bertie? I don't remember seeing them at any family parties over the years. Or having any Russian relatives born and raised here."

Alberta chuckled."That's Victor Dashkov, my long term partner. He's actually originally from Romanian, but his seventeen-year-old daughter, Natalie Dashkov was born here in Russia. We all live here and have done for around four and a half years now, my dear."

I linked arms with Alberta as she walked inside her home.

"I didn't realise that you were dating, let alone living with someone and his children—well, child, I should say, "I said."When I phoned you at the start of the year, you never mentioned anything about them."

Alberta smiled, resting her head against mine as we walked past a grand double spiral staircase down a long hallway, with several corridors and hallways adorned with arches.

"Yes, and I'm surprised that you didn't know my dear. Your mother, Janine has known for years about me and Victor, "Alberta said, with shock laced into her voice."She's even sent Natalie and Victor's older son, Greg, who's currently at Cambridge University studying to become a doctor, birthday and holiday season cards."

I frowned.

"No, I had no idea. Janine and I don't talk much unless it's about my music career or setting up an interview and photo shoot, "I said. I turned my head to the side as we continued to walk."But, I'm happy for you, though Bertie. I know how hard you took Drew's death all those years ago. If anyone deserves happiness: it's you."

Drew was my Great-Uncle Andrew by marriage, who tragically passed away when I was only seven years old. Alberta took his death the worst as he was her childhood sweetheart, they had never been more than almost a day apart in their entire lives. They grew up together in Glasgow, Scotland. Drew was half-Russian, they moved here to Russia when they left high school, so Drew could be closer to his ill father who was living here at the time.

Drew was the apple of Alberta's eyes and was only in his mid to late thirties when he died of a heart attack due to work stress; he was expanding his business at the time. It was such a shame that he had to die young. Drew was a kind soul. His smile could light up a room like a Christmas tree. His presence lightened the room atmosphere even when an argument was taking place.

"Thank you, Rose, "Alberta replied, with a ghost of a half smile.

We then walked into the living room. Alberta's living room looked the complete opposite from what I imagined, very twenty-first-century artistic design and layout. Many black and white tones, with tints of grey in places, leathers and glass material.

"So, what does Victor work as if you guys can afford a house like this, I mean it's beautiful. Syd would adore this place, "I said, trying to change the subject slightly and gesturing to the room with my right hand."I know that Drew left you behind a bit of money in his will, but this place is huge!"

Alberta chuckled and lead me over to the leather plush couch.

"Victor works as one of the lawyers for Moroi Enterprise. He also runs a charity for families and friends of people, who are suffering from Sandovosky Syndrome. Victor's childhood best friend, Eric Dragomir has been suffering from the illness for a few years now. They both run the charity, however, Eric's eldest child, Andre Dragomir, does most of his father's work and has joined Moroi Enterprise as a lawyer too in his place."Alberta said."And Victor's God son, Adrian Ivashkov was the person who designed all the decor; he's very talented and gifted with his artistic vision. He owns an art gallery and studio in town and lives down the road. You and Adrian would get along, he's only twenty-one."

I nodded, taking in all the names and information Alberta just gave me. All of sudden, the dark chocolate coloured living room door swung open, Natalie and Victor entered, this time without my luggage—I presumed they placed it in the room that I would be staying in. Victor flashed Alberta a grand smile as he slowly walked over in our direction while Natalie practically sprinted across the room to the empty spot on the couch beside me. Natalie then wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tightly, almost squeezing the life out of me, and pulling me closer to her. This girl so full of positive energy, it practically poured out of her. _It_ _was a strange yet refreshing feeling._

"Natalie!"Victor chastised as he sat on the arm rest of the couch beside Alberta, resting his hands on Alberta's shoulders.

"Sorry, daddy!"Natalie said apologetically and unwrapped her arms from around me."And, you Rose. My friends and family say I'm a ball of energy, a little firecracker and come across as overly eager to new people."

I chuckled lightly.

"It's fine, Natalie, honestly,"I said, trying to reassure her and gave her a smile."I think if I were in your position I may act the same way."

Natalie grinned.

Alberta cleared her throat."Rose, my dear. Would you like something to eat or drink? You've been travelling along time, I'm sure you're hungry by now. I made sure that I bought doughnuts as I know they're your favourite. Or at least were your favourite's."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I could eat something, "I said and I winked at Alberta."Don't worry, Bertie. This girl still loves her doughnuts, though I'm not allowed them much."

Alberta opened her mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and waited a moment or two before speaking.

"Well, Natalie, Victor and I ordered pizza earlier and we still have an extra box left, "Alberta said."We didn't know what time you would arrive. So we ordered you a pizza just in case. But, we did buy some toppings in for you if your interested."

"Thank you, Bertie, "I said."I wouldn't mind eating some plain pizza, it's been ages since I last had pizza."

Alberta left the living room, heading towards the direction of the kitchen.

"So how was your flight and drive down to Baia?"Victor asked, curiously while offering me a generous smile.

I smiled.

"It was very long, but a comfortable journey, "I said."And the drive was long but was very peaceful, I didn't realise how quiet the roads here were. I'm glad to have arrived Baia, though."

"That's good, "Victor said."It is a somewhat peaceful town compared to the major cities such as Los Angeles."

I chuckled."Yeah, Los Angeles is very busy city. Always something happening there."

Always something happening there is right.

Once Alberta returned with the pizza, the four of us started talking about their day to day lives, so I could get a feel of what to expect day to day here in Russia.

Victor explained a bit more about this charity that Alberta mentioned earlier and how they hold balls and fun events to raise money; the events are suitable for all ages. He stated that there's a lot of summertime events coming up, one on Saturday—two days from now. The ball will be at the Ivashkov family estate. Alberta said that Natalie will take me down to Vasilisa Ozera-Dragomir's shop the day after tomorrow, ensuring I can have a dress and mask for the ball. Vasilisa Ozera-Dragomir according Alberta is the best fashion designer in Russia; she travells between Baia and Moscow for her work, not wanting to move from Baia because of her ill father, Eric Dragomir.

And Alberta met Victor seven years ago while attending a six-week cookery class over the summer. I couldn't help but notice how lovingly they look at one another retelling me the days when they were partners in the cookery class. Alberta joined for something do while Victor joined to learn how to cook properly. However, Alberta ended up making all the food.

I then found out that Natalie is attending St. Basil's Academy, on the outskirts of Baia and is going into her last year in September of school. Her best friends are Paul Belikov, Jillian Mastrano, Reed Lazar, and Micah Vallence. Natalie went into great deal about how they became the best of friends—the first day at school and how it was an eventful day. And how they spent three weeks last summer in Los Angeles to watch me live in concert and to enjoy the sun. Also, Natalie enjoys out going out with her friends to _Spirit Bound_ , the 'it place _'_ and listening to music. They adore playing music and have their own band, _Blood Promise_.

I grew more tired after Natalie stopped speaking, with all her excitement and passion laced in her voice. Her aura drained my energy. Victor, thankfully, noticed my sudden lack of energy.

"Why don't we call this a night to try to get some sleep and continue our conversation tomorrow?"Victor suggested."I'm sure, you must be shattered from your travells, Rose?"

Alberta and I nodded while Natalie groaned.

"That's a splendid idea, my love, "Alberta said."Rose, my dear. I'll show you to your room."

"Okay, thanks, Bertie, "I said."Night, Victor, Natalie."

"Good night, Rose, "Victor said kindly.

"Night, Rose!"Natalie said.

I followed Alberta upstairs to my room, which already had my belongings inside. My eyes grew more tired, restricting me from taking in much detail of the room. Alberta embraced me and wished me good night before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I quickly walked over to the far side of the room, unzipping one of my suitcases and picked out a pair of plaid shorts and a black vest top at random.

After changing, I walked over to the large bed, pulling back the covers and I laid down in bed before pulling the covers back up. I laid in bed for a while, waiting for sleep to claim me, washing away the painful memories of the past, which still haunted me to this day. Fortunately, hours later, exhaustion claimed me and I was able to sleep peacefully.

* * *

Waking up the next day, I rolled over to the furthest side of the bed away from the window as the bright golden sunlight streamed through the window onto my face. You would think, living in Los Angeles for the last six to seven years, I would be immune to the bright sunlight in the morning.

I then noticed that my phone was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed on charge. I presumed that Alberta must have found it and plugged my phone in on charge for me. Picking up my phone, I noticed I had several missed calls and messages from concerned Ambrose and Sydney. None from Lee and thankfully none from my mother.

 **Sorry, I haven't replied yet. I landed in Moscow last night and drove straight down to Baia without checking my phone. I spoke to Alberta and her boyfriend, Victor and his daughter Natalie before heading to bed. It took a few hours for me to fall asleep, so same old. I've just turned my phone on and seen your messages. I'll call you later guys, I promise. I miss you both already! Love, Rose.** I sent as a group chat to both Ambrose and Sydney as a message.

Throwing back the covers of my duvet, jumping out of bed. I quickly changed into casual clothes—well as casual as my wardrobe can be due to the clothes that my stylist packed for me, a pair of skin tight denim jeans, a black long crop cut out top and black ankle boots. I then took my medication, which Sydney reminded me about in her messages before heading downstairs towards the kitchen, following the smell of glorious food, which awakened the ever mighty beast—my stomach.

 _Breathe Rose. Deep breathes in and out; you can make it through the day. Ambrose and Syd need a break too, remember. Try to act like a real teenager, you're allowed too here._

Walking into the kitchen, I found Alberta standing over the cooker, standing over a pan filled with delicious looking food. She wore _This woman knows how to cook_ apron. Victor sat down on a stool at the onyx coloured kitchen island, a large brown leather briefcase beside him while he looked down a pile of thick papers and pen in hand.

"Morning, "I said as I walked through the kitchen doorway, announcing my presence.

"Morning, Rose, "Victor said kindly, with a generous smile as he looked from his papers.

Alberta chuckled."Morning, my dear, even though it's nearly midday."

I rolled my eyes— _that's a normal teenager reaction, right?_ Walking over to the kitchen island, sitting opposite Victor, returned to his papers and contributing to them. I leaned on my elbows, interlocking my fingers together and resting my chin in my hands. _A normal teenager would do this, right?_ Alberta took the pan off the cooker, emptying the food onto a plate and taking out a knife and fork before walking over to me. She placed the plate in front of me.

I smiled at her."Thank you, Bertie. This looks so good. I haven't had homemade breakfast like this in years."

I dug into my breakfast; bacon, eggs, toast, and beans.

Alberta frowned, but quickly replaced it with a fake smile and nodded at me before walking back over to the cooker to clean. Victor lifted his head slightly, a crease line forming on his forehead. He gave me a small smile.

"Well, my porumbel mea, is the best cook around, "Victor said fondly."Her and Olena Belikova have a cookery class in town that they run together, with the help of Rhea Dragomir, Christian Ozera and Ariana Szelsky. They can turn anyone into an amazing cook, even if you were the worst on the earth."

I smiled and cut a piece of bacon up. _Nice hear that she's following her dream._

"Really? That's great, Bertie! I'm glad that you've taken up your passion for cooking professionally, "I said and then smirked."Maybe I'll have to come down to check out the class. I still can't cook to save my life. Syd and Ambrose, I think I'm lethal in the kitchen and should just stick to singing since that's what I do best. Lee couldn't cook either, so we had to hire a chef to cook for us unless Syd came around and cooked for us."

A pang of sadness washed over me when I mentioned Lee's name. Ambrose had to pass on the doctor's request to discharge me on, on my behalf while I was on my to the airport. Let's just say Lee wasn't happy with the orders. Even though Lee wasn't the greatest boyfriend in the world, at one time I did care deeply for him and he of me, I presume.

I chewed another bite of bacon, egg and beans and swallowed before cutting another few pieces. Then placed a fake smile across my face.

Victor chuckled."Really? Surely you both can't be that bad. Everyone can cook at least toast."

"Well, not us, Victor. I burn toast. I mean burn it. Like, to the point, it's not eatable anymore. I think I was born to always ruin food."I said, with amusement dripping from my voice.

Victor chuckled audibly, his pale jade green eyes held a great amount of amusement within them.

"Is Lee going to be flying out soon to Russia to stay with us, my dear?"Alberta asked curiously as she hand washed the pan.

I froze for a moment before daring to meet her gaze. Her eyes were studying my facial expression. _I think Ambrose may have told her about what the doctor told us._ I took another bite of my breakfast, finishing off the plate and swallowed.

"No, We're taking a break for a while, Bertie, "I said."He's going to be busy filming the sequel to his movie soon, anyway. And, I needed a break before my world tour started."

Alberta nodded, returning back to cleaning while Victor looked up again for a moment before looking back down at his papers.

I cleared my throat.

"So, where's Natalie?"I asked, changing the subject."I haven't seen her around yet."

"She's in the basement with her friends, "Victor said as continued writing."They're having band practice. They won't mind you going down to watch and hanging out with them, though. I'm sure Paul and Reed will be very kind to you, Rose."

Alberta chuckled lightly at the end of Victor's comment.

I chuckled.

"Should I be concerned or relief at Paul's and Reed's kindness?"I inquired.

Victor smiled."Don't worry, Rose. They're harmless, I can promise you that."

"That's good, "I said.

I then picked up my plate and walked over to Alberta, placing it in the sink for her cleaning.

"Where is the basement?"I asked.

"Take the short cut through the pantry over there, "Alberta said as she pointed to the left side of the kitchen, to a white door near the other exit.

I nodded.

"Thanks, Bertie, "I said."I'll see you both later, guys."

"See you, Rose, "Victor said.

"See you, my dear, "Alberta said.

I walked over to the pantry, opening the door and I noticed a narrow spiral staircase on the left-hand side of the room. I followed the staircase to the bottom there was a double set of beige doors that defiantly wasn't part of the original build of the house. I could hear loud the music sounding from the inside, which I found very intriguing to listen too.

Opening the doors, I found five teenagers each with instruments in their arms or standing in front of one.

On the drums, a male, with wild curly onyx black hair, rich blue-grey coloured eyes, even him sitting down he looked tall, probably around six-foot-three and a pale skin tone somewhat similar to Natalie's. He had large callused hands, muscular biceps. He drummed passionately to what I presumed is the start of a new song, followed by the male on the bass guitar, standing behind a microphones stand.

The bass guitarist had shoulder blade length dark brown hair, flowing loosely past his shoulders, with chocolate brown eyes, and a clear deeply tanned complexion. I noticed how tall he looked, probably around six-foot-six and taller than everyone else in the room. I then couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, with a strong jawline, high cheekbones, broad shoulders and muscular biceps.

A female on the rhythm guitar soon joined in the song. She had glossy, long light brown hair, almost a dark blonde shade, with wide youthful jade green eyes and Natalie's and the drummer's guy pale skin tone. She's tall, especially for the average female, standing at around five-foot-ten to eleven, perfect model height. Fashion designers would kill to hire someone like her to wear their clothes on the catwalk. She then began nodding her head to the intense beat.

Natalie, I noticed, waited four seconds before she began playing her keyboard and turned on her synthesiser, adding to the piece. Shortly followed by the last male strumming the electric guitar.

The male on the electric guitar, had messy fiery red hair, almost a flaming shade of red, with sparkling light blue eyes, freckled high cheeks and the palest shade of white as a skin tone, more than Natalie's. He's defiantly the shortest of the males, probably around five-foot-twelve. He didn't look as muscular as the other two male's in the room. However, appeared to be in good shape, nevertheless.

The tanned male playing the bass guitar started singing after finding the melody; electric vibes pumped through the air. Towards the bridge of the song, the fiery redhead, onyx black hair head on drums and the jade green eyes female on the rhythm, began to pick up the tempo playing in a major key. The female with jade green eyes added the chords GD onto her A chord. Natalie fitted her instrument sound to the new rhythm. They all hit the chorus and sounded incredible.

 **We're all running from the demons in our minds.**

 **Scared of fighting in what everyone knows to be a losing battle.**

 **Letting the toxic poisons of lies spread through our nation.**

 **Shedding blood of innocents.**

 **Maybe if we speak the unspoken truth.**

 **We can be the heroes of our future generations-**

"Hey, Rose!"Natalie suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to stop playing their instruments. I froze myself for a moment or two, being placed on the spot before composing myself. The male on the drums and the male on the bass guitar and singing froze immediately, their eyes widening considerably in shock and a faint colour of blush appeared on their cheeks. _Paul and Reed, I presume._ The female on the rhythm guitar gave Natalie a blushing and shy look. The redhead male walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, blushing slightly too.

"Hey, Natalie, "I said as I walked further into the room, stopping in front of them."You guys sound amazing. And those lyrics were very meaningful and very creative...I loved it. Is it an original?"

The guy on the drums remained frozen while the tanned male playing the bass guitar unfroze and shyly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, it's an original. I wrote it myself, I guess. But, it doesn't compare even close to your music, "He said, with a very thick Russian accent and then added shyly."Did you really like it?"

I nodded. Natalie and the others watched us talk back and forth.

"Like it? I loved it!"I exclaimed, which was very unlike me. _Jeez, Natalie already rubbing off on me._ I walked over closer towards him to stand in front of him."You do have a talent for writing..."

"Paul, "Paul said as looked deep into my eyes, sparking a little something between us both."I'm Paul. Paul Belikov."

I smiled.

"Nice meet you, Paul. I would introduce myself, but Natalie said you guys would already know me, "I said. We chuckled."But, you can call me Rose. All my friends and family do."

Paul grinned, taking another few steps closer to me, towering over me now so I lift my head up to looked up at him now.

"It's an honour to meet you in person, Rose, "Paul said and he reached for my right hand, pressing his lips against my hand. His confidence growing."And I just want to say that I love your music and your campaign, They Come First, for the people wanting to work within the performing arts. I think it's such a great opportunity."

I gave Paul my man-eater of a smile, my signature smile.

 _He's a sweet talker, I see when he's confident—a studmuffin._

'They Come First' is the charity I created when I first started singing professionally, it was—is something I care deeply for. Ambrose, Sydney, and Nina Sinclair—my co-founder. Janine didn't like the idea at first, however, once she learnt how much recognition I would receive, she soon changed her tune.

"Thanks, Studmuffin, "I said smoothly."And I'm glad. I want to give people like you, with a gift a stage to start on. Not everyone is as fortune as me in that department. I think you will go far in the music industry—you all will if you continue playing like this."

The corners of Paul's mouth lifted, his chocolate brown eyes darting between my eyes and the floor; _is he trying to flirt with me now?_

"You think so?"Paul asked, however, sounding more flirtatious this time.

"I know so."I stated, with a wink.

 _Wow, where the hell is all my flirting coming from?_

Paul placed his right hand on his heart."That means the world to hear that coming from you...Aphrodite."

Aphrodite.. _. Is that his way of telling me he thinks I'm attractive?_

The drummer guy then cleared his throat as he slung his arm around Paul's shoulders. Paul elbowed him in the ribs and offered me a bright smile. I then tore my gaze from Paul to him.

"Hi, I'm Reed Lazar, "Reed said as he shook my hand, offering me large grin and wink."You already know Natalie and you've just met Paul."

Reed glared at Paul, who just smirked slyly at his friend.

"Guys!"Natalie exclaimed as she slapped them up the side of their heads.

"Ouch!"Paul and Reed cried while rubbing the side of their heads.

Natalie, the other two and I chuckled.

"What was that for!"Reed and Paul exclaimed.

"You two were starting to get all weird, trying to clear who's the strongest and manliest of the two of you in front of Rose!"Natalie exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest."She only arrived yesterday. Don't you dare scare her away."

The redhead and the jade green eyed female chuckled. It was interesting watching them interacting with one another. Normal teenagers, with normal teenage friends, who lead and have more control over their lives.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Reed, "I said, changing the subject slightly. I then looked over at the redhead, who still had his arm around the other female waist."And you guys are?"

"I'm Micah Vallence and this is my girlfriend, Jillian Mastrano, but everyone calls her Jill, "Micah said."And we sometimes call her, Jellybean's since she likes jellybean's."

"Nice to meet you, "I said as I shook his hand. I then looked up at Jill, who's smiling shyly at me.

"It's an honour to meet you, Rose—is it okay if I call you that? If not, I'll call you whatever you feel comfortable with!"Jill said, rambling slightly in adorable kind of way."I'm sorry, I just feel like I know you after listening to all your music and TV appearances and spreads in the magazines."

I smiled sweetly at her. I never felt somewhat comfortable before around strangers, I usually feel like curling up in a ball and hiding away from the world. However, these guy's aura's sent off a great mass of positive energy, opening me up and allowing myself to act like a normal person—or whatever 'normal' is for me anyway. I still felt vulnerable, but I could handle the anxiety and the worries rushing through my mind.

"Of course, call me whatever you like Jill, "I said. Her jade green eyes widened."I don't mind, honestly, if you call me Rose. Like I said to the Studmuffin, most of my friends and family do. And I like jellybean's too, by the way."

Paul chuckled while smirking slightly, knowing the fact that I meant him. Jill grinned.

"What colour jellybean's if your favourite?"Jill asked curiously, her face lighting up like Christmas tree.

"Watermelon and Strawberry Cheesecake, "I replied.

Jill's eyes widened, a large grin spreading across her face.

"Mine too!"Jill exclaimed and ran over to embrace me. _Wow, everyone here seems to like hugs._ Paul then decided to join our embrace, wrapping his arms from the back of me, resting his chin on my shoulder. Natalie and Micah burst out laughing while Reed looked...J _ealous?_

"Well, you guys certainly are a friendly bunch of people, "I said, with amusement laced into my voice while continued to be sandwich in between Paul and Jill.

 _Breathe. See they're not so bad, Rose._

"Some of us more than others, "Paul whispered into my right ear, his accent sounding heavier than before. _Lee was never this flirty in our entire three and half years relationship_ , the first thing that crossed my mind.

"Okay, guys. I think Rose needs to be able to breath now, "Micah said, blush still evident on his freckled cheeks."If you squeeze her death, they'll be no more music."

"He wouldn't care right now, " Reed muttered loudly without realizing it as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jill immediately let go, blushing while Paul slowly let his hands drop and stand back. Paul then moved to stand beside me instead. Micah wrapped an arm around Jill's waist and she leaned into him. Natalie then dragged Reed over towards us.

"Hey, guys why don't we leave band practice today and all go downtown to Rinaldi's Cafe for a bit?"Natalie suggested."We can show Rose more of Baia then!"

"You up for it, Aphrodite?"Paul asked as he slung his left arm around my shoulders, turning my body slightly into him. _Well, you_ gave _him no sign of not wanting him to stop flirting with you, Rose. You've only encouraged him quite frankly._

"Sure, I'm game to get know, Baia and you guys better, "I replied. I defiantly would like to get to know these guys better, especially Paul, he's very interesting character that has entered my life. However, there is no way I'm ready for any kind of relationship, but hanging out and talking won't hurt me right?

"Perfect!"Natalie exclaimed.

"I'll go grab my things, "I said."I'll you meet you all out in the front then."

They nodded.

I quickly ran back upstairs to grab my green cargo coat, dark sunglasses and purse and then met the others at the front door. The six of us walked the long walk into town; I had Paul on my right-hand side, walking very close to me, our hands brushing ever so slightly at our sides and Reed on my left-hand side, walking the same amount of length away from me to Paul. The five of them showed me some of the best places to buy from or least look at before walking us in the direction of the cafe place.

Walking inside, we immediately walked over to till to order some drinks.

"Hello, and welcome to Rinaldi's Cafe. My names, Mia. What can I get the six of you?"Mia asked in Russian. I notice she had long ringlet golden blonde hair, with light sparkling blue eyes and pale skin just like Natalie. Mia couldn't have been taller than five-foot-one and had a petite body frame. She looked around her very early thirties.

Reed smiled as he leant back against the countertop. Natalie stood beside him, however, had her front facing the direction of the countertop. Micah and Jill stood behind them; Micah had his left arm wrapped around her waist and leant into him again like earlier. Paul and I stood on the other side of Natalie; I could feel Paul's left thigh slightly pressed up against my lower back.

"You guys want the usual?"Reed asked.

Jill, Micah, Jill and Paul nodded.

"Okay, can I get one Caramel Coffee Jelly Frappuccino, one Java Chip Frappuccino, one Mocha Light Frappuccino. Two Hot Chocolate's; one white and one classic, "Reed said and then switched to English. for me"Oh, Rose, what drink do you want?"

"I'll have White Hot Chocolate, "I replied.

"Hey, just like me, "Paul amused."You have good taste in drinks."

I turned my head to the side and gave him a small smile and chuckled.

"Make that another White Hot Chocolate, "Reed said, with no emotion in his voice.

"Sure, no problem, "Mia said as he wrote the order down. She then placed a number card in a metal stand in front of Reed."Here's your drinks number. Take a seat and we'll bring them over to your table."

"Thanks, Mia, "Reed said.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and noticed Natalie standing there. She linked her arm through my right arm and walked me over to the red leather booth in the corner of the room. Natalie slid into the end of the booth. I slid in next to sit beside her. Paul followed, sitting beside me. Jill seat beside him, with Micah and Reed, sat at the end of the other side of the booth.

Barely a minute, the drinks were being placed down in front of us by another waitress. Reed had the Classic Hot Chocolate. Micah had the Java Chip Frappuccino. Jill had the Caramel Coffee Jelly Frappuccino. Paul and I had the White Hot Chocolate. And finally, Natalie had the Mocha Light Frappuccino.

"So, "I said, clearing my throat."Why don't you guys tell me something about yourselves?"

Then, one by one, they start telling me a bit about themselves.

Jill lives with her mother, Emily Mastrano, a dance and music teacher at St. Vladimir's, who taught them all how to play their musical instruments when they were all six years old. Along with her stepfather, John Mastrano, who works with Victor at Moroi Enterprise. She loves jellybean's and pizza, not that you could tell due to her slender frame. And when she's not hanging out with her friends or at band practice, she's swims for her local swim team where she's won a few medals; Waterfalls.

Micah lives with his older half-brother, Mason Ashford after their mother tragically died from cancer a few years ago; his father abandoned him as a child, so Mason took in. Micah loves going the gym and taking self-defence lessons, with his bodyguard brother, Mason and his brother's bodyguard friend, Eddie—that's when he's not with Jill and the others haning out or rehearsing.

Paul lives with his mother, Karolina Belikova, his seven-year-old little sister, Zoya Belikova, his grandmother, Olena Belikova, and his great-grandmother, Yeva Belikova. His uncle, Dimka, is his hero and spends a lot of time with when his uncle free from work; Reed most of the time joins them. They tend to do a lot of outdoor activities, especially horse riding as it's a personal favourite of theirs, which Reed tends to miss out on.

While Reed, Reed kept his family live and a lot of his interests to himself. _Strange._ Only revealing he has an older sister, an older brother and lives with his father.

Suddenly, Natalie eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets and a large smile plastered across her face.

"Oh, my god, I have the best idea ever!"Natalie exclaimed."And it's Friday, which helps too!"

"Care to elaborate on the idea there, Natty?"Paul inquired, with amusement laced in his voice while leaned forwards on his elbows.

We chuckled while Natalie glared playfully at Paul.

"Well, you know Spirit Bound?"Natalie inquired. Jill, Micah, Paul, and Reed nodded."I found out through Xander Badica last night that Spirit Bound's summer nightclub is opening up again tonight. And tonight's theme is _The_ _First Night of Freedom_. Why don't we go all go the opening? Remember how great it was last year? And, I bet this year will be better than last year."

"That's tonight?"Micah asked. Natalie nodded."Last year was the best; I'm in! You guys?"

Jill, Paul, and Reed nodded.

"Sure, "Paul said and then turned his head to the side to face me."Want to come with us? I promise you'll love it. Everyone tries to go the Spirit Bound opening night. It's practically the event of the year."

Club...I don't think that will be such a great idea for me. So many people, people that could recognize me. I can handle people watching me perform when I'm one stage, the rush of adrenaline and joy I feel on stage is tremendous, however, standing in the room without the microphone and stage just being myself...Not so much.

"I don't think that's a good idea, "I said."I don't fancy someone recognising me. And selling a story about me to the press and following me around for the next few months."

Jill and Natalie gave me a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, I can reassure you that no one will recognise you, "Paul said."Spirit Bound has very dim lighting."

"Paul's right, "Reed said as he sat back and slung his left arm on the back of the booth."You can just about see the person standing next to you unless you go to the dance floor."

"I don't know, "I said.

"Please, Rose!"Natalie begged.

Jill, Micah, Natalie, Paul and Redd all gave me a pleading look. I would have to take some calming remedies before I leave, so I can enjoy the night. And I suppose that I could always ask Alberta pick me up if I feel panicky at any point... _Ambrose would probably scream at me and_ drag _me to the club if he were here himself._

"Okay, "I said after completing it. Paul and the others grinned."I'll go Spirit Bound for a few hours with you guys...I guessing you guys are taking fake ID's since you're all not legal to drink?"

"Of course, "Reed replied, with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Rose, "Natalie said."I'll help you get ready for Spirit Bound."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Natalie, "I said.

We all then parted ways to get ready for tonight. Natalie and I discovered once we returned that Alberta and Victor had gone out and left a note to see the Dragomir's. I w _onder what they would think me and Natalie going to this club._

"Come on!"Natalie exclaimed pulling on my hand, guiding me towards the staircase."I'm dying to see your wardrobe, so I can get you ready for tonight! It's so going to be so much fun!"

 _Yep...Fun._

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, "The bouncer said, once he looked up from the ID in his hands. He stared down at the teenage boy, with ice-blue flamed Mohawk hair, who couldn't have been older than sixteen years old. Natalie and I stood patiently in line behind him, watching the teenage boy try to convince the bodyguard to allow him inside the nightclub, at the back entrance of the Spirit Bound building.

He wore a black sheer shirt, under a thigh length black leather jacket, a pair of leather jeans and a pair of black combat boots. On his wrists, he wore a black leather male bracelets and several metal chains with silver skulls that hung loosely around his neck.

"I'm serious."The teenage boy said.

The bodyguard placed the ID in his blazer pocket, folding his arms across his massive chest. You could tell that he didn't believe him one bit. _I wonder if Natalie and the others will be able to get in the club._

"I'm sure you are, Mr. Theodore Pepper, "The bodyguard said and then sneaked a peek at the ID in his blazer."Says here that you're meant to be twenty-nine years old."

Twenty-nine? He looks barely legal!

"That's my real name and age!"Theodore, so called, exclaimed."I just look very young for my age."

"Look, kid, I don't have time for this, "The bodyguard said."Move along, you're holding up the line."

The teenage boy huffed angrily and stormed off out the back entrance.

"Next!"The bodyguard yelled.

Natalie and I stepped forwards. _Please let my make-up and outfit hide me from being recognised tonight_ , I prayed silently to myself.

My stylist decided that this year my wardrobe will consist of a lot of dark colours, leather, silk and latex material, hence the black full sleeved latex dress, which fell to a little lower than mid-thigh and a pair of black platform strap ankle boots that I'm wearing now. Natalie helped me with my dark smokey eyeshadow, thick eyeliner, mascara, blood red lipstick and tame my wild locks; the girl has a talent for artist vision as well as music. I looked completely different from what I usually do, luckily.

Natalie looked closer to my age tonight, wearing a V-neck, spaghetti straps, faux cross front bodice pink and black dress. Black high heels. Her make-up consisted of warmer colours, pinks, purples and white. She had thick eyeliner, mascara and curly hair.

"ID's please, girls?"The bodyguard asked.

We handed him them. Natalie also gave the bodyguard a wink after he looked at down at the ID's before handing them back to us.

"Alright, you two can go through, "The bodyguard said and then sidestepped, allowing us through the doorway. Natalie quickly grabbed my hands, pulling me inside the club.

When Paul and Reed said earlier that I wouldn't have to worry about anyone recognising me, they weren't kidding. Spirit Bound's club was full of dry-ice smoke near the ground, haunting the floor—it just bearable enough to see where you walked. A colourful mixture of bright lighting from shades of hunters green to a ghostly white to a rich auburn flashed all around the room, almost—but not quite—blinding me. The air was full to the maximum with the electric vibes sounding through the speaker system on the dark coloured walls and tiled dance floor. I noticed the colourful light display flashed every single drum beat, almost as if the drums were the heartbeat of the lighting system.

 _Wow, they weren't kidding when they said it was like entering another world here._

Looking towards the back of the dance floor, I saw that Jill, Micah, Paul and Reed were already dancing freely to the intense music. I then noticed that the others appeared to be laughing at something funny said by a male that looked a lot like an older version of Micah.

A sandy blond haired male, with wide hazel-brown eyes and long, narrow and boyish facial features, with grown facial hair. He looked tall, probably around six-foot-three, with a wiry frame that is muscular. And a long dark auburn haired female, with gold and copper highlights, and wide blue eyes. She looked tall, probably around five-foot-ten were both throwing their heads back, laughing hysterically at the older version of Micah lookalike joke.

Natalie must have noticed my curious gaze as she leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"The Micah lookalike is Mason Ashford, his older brother, "Natalie said."The sandy hair guy is Eddison Castile. He prefers Eddie, who is Mason's best friend. And the female is Angeline Dawes, Eddie's girlfriend. They all work as bodyguards."

I nodded. Natalie giggled to herself as we approached them.

"Hey, guys!"Natalie shouted over the loud music. Everyone turned round to face us and grinned like maniac's.

"Hey, Nat!"Mason and Micah called.

"Nat!"Angeline called.

"Hey!"Reed called.

"Hi, Natty!"Jill called.

"Natalie!"Eddie called.

"Hey, Nat!"Paul called over the booming music as he walked a little closer towards Natalie and I. "And Aphrodite! I'm so glad that you made it, you look nice!"

Paul then gracefully pulled me into his large embrace while Natalie walked over to the greet the others. I chuckled when we pulled away from the embrace. I then noticed out of the corner of my eyes, Angeline, Eddie and Mason were talking quietly among each other while taking a few glance over at me every now and then. _Strange._

"I have to say, you were right about the club, "I said Paul grinned."I don't think anyone has a chance of recognising me if they talk to me."

Paul chuckled."I told you!"

Paul lead me over towards the others.

"Guys, this is Rose, "Paul said."Rose, this is Mase, Eddie and Angeline. And you know the others."

"Hey, Rose, it's nice to meet you!"Mason called the booming intense beat as he stepped forwards to shake my mind."You're Alberta's great-niece, right? Micah said earlier that were and that you're staying with her for the next few months!"

I couldn't help but feel a slight wash of nerves when he mentioned Alberta's name and little a bit of information about my whereabouts. _Breathe, Rose._

 _I nodded._

"Yeah!"I replied over the loud music."I'm staying with her while I'm taking a break from work!"

It wasn't a lie—technically.

"Luck you!"Mason amused."I hope you enjoy your time here, Baia and hope to see you around more often then!"

 _And breathe again. See, he's harmless._

I chuckled."Yeah!"

Angeline and Eddie then walked over to greet me, saying similar things to me as Mason did—very welcoming.

"Now the party can finally get started now everyone's here!"Reed shouted.

Everyone cheered loudly. Paul then grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me deeper onto the dance floor to dance among the mass of gravitational bodies dancing freely to the music. Lee never did this. Jill, Micah, Natalie and Reed danced beside us—Jill and Micah one dancing pair while Natalie and Reed were another. Angeline, Eddie, and Mason were dancing outside of us, lingering mostly near me.

Suddenly all the lights in the Spirit Bound club started flashing around the room at fast speeds like a disco ball. I then noticed that a couple of people were dressed up like flirty waiters as they carried a metal tray full of exotic looking drinks. A female waitress, she had the name tag, Inna, written in bold lettering, heading towards us. Paul leaned forwards towards me, so my ear was close to his mouth.

"Ask for a Bloody Death, they're the best drinks, "Paul said into my ear.

I nodded to which Paul grinned. Inna stopped right in front of us.

"What drinks would you guys like?"Inna asked loudly over the music.

Paul tapped Reed's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Reed nodded and smiled sweetly at Inna.

"Bloody Death's all around, Sweetheart!"Reed replied flirtatiously.

"You guys are in luck!"Inna shouted."I have nine Bloody Death's on my tray."

Inna then started handing drinks out one by one to Reed, who then began passing drinks out to everyone. I noticed that the cup was gilded, glassing chalice, dipped in gold and was the colour of stale blood with white froth foaming out from inside; the cup looked like a Halloween design and very artist.

Reed raised his glass up into the air.

"On the first real night of summer holidays, may the rest of the summer be the best we've ever had!" Reed cheered.

Everyone cheered.

"Cheers?"Paul asked this time.

"Cheers!" Everyone called as they clinked their glasses together and each took a large gulp of the drink. The drink tasted delightful and exotic, and made my taste buds run wild with the heavenly favour.

We all danced for a few more hours, enjoying the intense electric currents of music waves clotting the air. However, I started feeling thirsty and slightly drained of energy.

"I'm going to get a drink!"I yelled over the music to Paul."I'll be back later, I promise!"

Paul nodded."Hurry back!"

I nodded at Paul."Don't worry, I'll try!"

However, as I manage to move through the throng of mass gravitational dancing bodies, I couldn't hep but notice how Angeline, Eddie, and Mason followed me with their eyes over to the bar. _Strange—I need another drink._

Once I reached the bar, I sat down on the black stool and resting my elbows on the bar. The bartender, who was wearing a black male vest and a top hat, turned around to face me while drying a glass.

"What can I get for you, Sweetheart?"He asked. I noticed had a name tag attached to his vest, Ben.

I smiled."One—no, two Bloody Death's."

Ben smirked and winked at me.

"Two Bloody Death's coming right up!"Ben said."And what can I get you, Sir?"

I turned my head to the side and noticed the most handsome Godlike man I've ever met. He had chin-length dark brown colour hair, with beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a clear deeply tanned complexion. He looked tall, probably around six-foot-seven, well-muscled physique. He had a strong jawline, elegant cheekbones, broad shoulders and muscular biceps. He wore a black button up shirt, rolled up to the elbows, dark jeans and black dress shoes.

He sat down beside me, his arms brushing against me ever so slightly.

"I'll have what the Lady's having!"The God himself yelled over to the loud music, with a rich, thick Russian accent. His voice sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Coming right up!"Ben yelled and went away to make the drinks.

"Thanks!"He yelled back over the loud music.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, pulling me closer to their body.

"Damn, girl! You look so fucking hot,"A drunken blonde male yelled. I turned my head to the side slightly."Why don't we go back to my place where I can show you a good time?"

I froze, stiffening uncomfortably on my stool. _Breathe, Rose. But, do something!_

"I can't, I'm here with people!"I yelled back, with nervous laced into my voice. _Really? That's the best you can do!_

"Hey!"The Russian God, yelled while removing the guy's arm from around my shoulders, pulling him to his feet."Get your hands off my girlfriend; she's here with me!"

Fear clouded the drunken guy's sapphire blue eyes; he held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, bro!"He yelled."I didn't know she was here with someone one—I'll just go."

He quickly disappeared in the throng of dancing people, leaving me and the Russian God alone at the bar. Just then, Ben, the bartender placed our drinks down in front of us, looking exactly the same to the drink that I drank earlier. I turned my attention towards him.

"Here's your drinks!"Ben yelled."That will be thirty-one ninety-six."

The Russian God reached over my shoulder, placing some money down on the bar.

"Here, keep the change!"Russian God said and moved to sit beside me again. Ben smiled and walked away with the cash.

I turned to face the Russian God."You didn't have to pay for me. I could have paid for myself!"

He lifted a glass to his lips, smirking."I don't doubt you couldn't..."

He took a large gulp of his drink.

"Rose, "I said while holding my hand for him."My names, Rose—like the flower, but I hate roses. And yours?"

He grinned, shaking my hand."It suits you. My names, Dimitri."

I grinned, turning my body to face him.

"Thank you, Dimitri!"I said."For chasing that guy away, pretending to be my boyfriend and paying for my drinks, not a lot of guys would do that for me knowing me or not."

Dimitri moved his stool closer towards me, resting his elbow on the bar with a drink in hand and facing me directly. We locked gazes, my brown eyes staring into his brown eyes; they seemed to be the window to my soul. Suddenly, I forgot about Natalie and the others, I blocked out everyone else in the room. It felt like Dimitri and I were the only two people left in the world.

"Well, Roza the guys from your country must be all fools then, "Dimitri said, his accent sounded thicker than before."I think a beautiful woman like yourself, should always a man at her side that worships her and treats her like the queen she is."

I blushed, looking down at the floor. I've never been called beautiful before in my entire life. Pretty. Fit. Sexy. However, never beautiful. Lee in the past would casually regard me as hot nothing else.

Dimitri lifted my chin up, so our eyes met.

"A woman should never look down at the floor, embarrassed, "Dimitri said."Beauty isn't something to be embarrassed about or ashamed of. Accept it with honour and pride. Embrace it and wear like a crown on your head for the world to see."

I was taken back by his compliment; I was not use to being complimented on my personal looks for being me. How do I replied to something like that?

"You're a smooth talker, "I said, trying to cover up my shock from the compliment."I bet the ladies love that line."

I downed the rest of my drinks while Dimitri gave me a confused look and then chuckled humourlessly after letting my words sink in.

"I don't do relationships, Roza, "Dimitri said."In fact, this the first real night out I've had since I was nineteen. My friend, Ivan dragged me out, claiming I needed a break from work. But, he's seemed to have ditched me for a girl."

He downed the rest of his drink while I pulled my stool closer to his.

"I don't blame you there. Relationships aren't all they're cracked up to be. This my first night out in...forever too. And it's my first night in Russia, so I was dragged here by a family friend and her friends, "I said."I know the feeling of friends claiming that you need a break from work; hence why I'm here in Russia. Sometimes work just takes control of your life and becomes your whole reason for living. And that sucks you got ditched for a girl."

Dimitri nodded while chuckling.

"Yes, they don't get that work is important, especially, if you're passionate for it and don't have much else going for you, "Dimitri said."And yeah, it does kind of suck. But, that's Ivan for you. He see's a girl he likes then he goes in for the kill. ' _Hook, line, and sinker',_ his motto."

I chuckled; he joined me. Dimitri then gave me a grand smile, pointing his index finger to the dance floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer, "Dimitri said."But, would you like to dance with me, Roza?"

Roza?

"Yes, but what's name you just called me?"I asked.

"Roza?"Dimitri questioned. I nodded."It's your Russian name."

I grinned. Roza... _I like it._

"I like it, Comrade, "I said.

"Comrade?"Dimitri questioned, with amusement laced in his voice.

"You know the whole R.S.S.R, "I said.

Dimitri chuckled."It's the U.S.S.R, Roza."

I rolled my eyes.

"Same thing to me, "I said."Besides, the nickname suits you."

Dimitri chuckled lightly while showing his pearly white teeth."Something tells me that history wasn't your strong suit at school."

I chuckled; he wasn't wrong.

"I was more into music and drama at school, "I said, with amusement laced into my voice.

Dimitri chuckled while flashing me a grand smile."You're something else, you know that, right Roza?"

I grinned."Of course, I'm one of a kind. There's not many girls like me in the world. I can verify that, Comrade."

Dimitri stood up from the stool, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Shall we?"Dimitri asked.

"We shall, Comrade, "I replied.

* * *

There it was folks; the second chapter of Beyond The Lights. What did you guys think? Ambrose and Sydney helping Rose get her much-needed break from Los Angeles? Alberta and Victor as a couple? Natalie? A teenage Paul? Why do you think Angeline, Eddie and Mason were staring at Rose at the club? Lucks like Rose finally met our Russian God! Will they hook up? Or will they dance and exchange numbers and bump into soon? Decisions, decisions, decisions.

If I get enough reviews (30's, I'll try to update within a week.)

Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers—Alfred Lord Tennyson.

porumbel mea—my dove.

Lyrics that Paul sing's are written by me, not very good, but all well!


	3. Chapter 3: Masquerade Ball Part I

I don't own any detail of VA or BL!

* * *

A/N:

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all your love and support that you have given me for this story; it truly means the world to me! I simply love, hearing all your theories on the characters, plot lines, and future scenes.

I've noticed that a lot of people liked seeing the older Paul oppose to the ten-year-old adorable Paul that we know and love, which is a positive! I was curious to see everyone's reaction to an older Paul.

Also, I see everyone liked Romitri and how I brought Dimitri into the story! Lucky! And don't worry more Romitri moments will occur soon!

Please don't stop sending in suggestions! I'm glad you guys liked the lyrics! Should I try to add more? Do you guys have any songs you would like to see in the story?

And I can't message some of you back to thank you for your reviews because you guys don't have an account. However, I love hearing your reviews just as much as people who have an account on here. So please don't be shy!

Sorry for the late update, I've recently started College over the last two weeks. I'm in five days a week now, so my updating will not improve anytime soon, unfortunately. However, I promise I will try to balance my college work alongside Fanfic! I'm still writing the next part of this chapter. But, I have kept you all waiting long enough for an update, so this is better than nothing, right? :D

P.s. Someone asked me if Dimitri knows that Rose is 19. The answer is, not yet! ;) I have an idea in mind of how he finds out. What do you think it is!? And lastly, the first part of this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, so it's still the 12th July 2014 and moves onto 13th.

Lee, Carly: 23.

Viktoria: 24.

Ambrose, Angeline: 28.

Dimitri, Ivan, Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie, Mia, ect.: 30.

Tasha, Keith: 34.

Rose, Sydney: 19

Paul, Jill, Reed, Natalie, Micah, Zoe: 17.

Now on with the story!

* * *

 ** **Rose Pov:****

"You, Roza, "Dimitri said utterly mesmerized, staring deeply into my dark brown eyes."Are truly an incredible dancer; it was like you were born to dance. The passion is evident across your face. And the way your body moved perfectly in sync with the rhythm of the beat. I've never known anyone to dance with such—such cadence."

I chuckled, turning my body towards him in the scarlet red coloured leather booth, giving him my soul's attention. Dimitri's left arm lazily draped around the back of the booth, his fingers gingerly touching my left shoulder, allowing him to turn his body to face me. I couldn't help but noticed the ever so slight rise of his chest, breathing in and out, slowly catching his breath after our dance marathon.

Dimitri and I had just danced for what felt like hours on and endless cycle—not that it bothered me. In fact, I thoroughly enjoyed watching the Russian God trying to dance gracefully yet skilfully dance to the rhythm of the intense beat; especially at his gigantic height. However, towards the end our dancing, he managed to move in sync with my free body movements.

"Wow, Comrade, "I said, with amusement laced in my voice."Considering your native tongue is Russian. You certainly have a large range of vocabulary of the English language, which is probably better than mine."

Dimitri chuckled lightly. He slid closer towards me in the booth, so our knees were now touching, awakening a butterfly effect feeling that was now brewing within my stomach. Our eyes instantly snapped to each other, locking us in a trance to one another.

"My stepfather, Henry Cromwell, was born and raised in England. He taught me the language since he's an English Literature Professor, "Dimitri said and added, his voice thick with emotion; you could almost cut it with a knife."But, I have a feeling that you can express yourself in other ways, Roza."

Dimitri's husky accent and flirtation words sent waves of shivers up and down my spine, all the way to my core. His words replayed over and over again in my mind like a CD on repeat. I had just entered a foreign and unknown territory of emotion; one I was not equipped to enter.

 _ _Must be the side effect of the alcohol__ , I thought. _Alcohol brings courage and boldness out in you._

 _ _Or maybe your reaction to a hot guy, openly flirting with you and treating you like you're a jewel. Unlike Lee, who treated you like dirt on the bottom of his shoe.__ Said an inner voice in the back of my mind.

Suddenly, I found myself and Dimitri slowly leaning into each other, almost as if there's a magnetic force drawing us into one another. Our lips hungrily connected to each others with a sudden need. I instantly felt jolts of electricity shoot throughout my entire nervous system. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist while I wrapped my mine around his neck.

Intensifying our kiss. The electric currents of shock waves exploded inside, sparking off like wildfire. Fire pulsed through my veins, heating me up, encouraging me to let down my emotional walls of protection. Dimitri pulled me closer to his body; one his hands moved to run through my hair while I played with the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt like I was cloud nine.

All of a sudden, someone standing in front of us cleared their throat audibly; Dimitri growled and pulled me closer to his body, his lips remaining on my lips. _Just my luck_. I thought. Painfully looking up, detaching my lips from Dimitri's, my dark eyes locked gazes with Angeline's blue eyes. I could have sworn that I saw shock with a large dash of happiness shining as brightly as the sun within in her eyes, for a moment before quickly composing herself.

"Angeline?"Dimitri questioned in disbelief, making my gaze shift to him. I noticed he suddenly straightening his posture, his facial expression turning serious and guarded."What are you doing here? Ivan told me that he asked you and the others to come out with us tonight. But, I thought you said that you, Eddie, and Mason were all working tonight for your new charge?"

Shifting my gaze onto Angeline, her posture stiffened momentarily before straightening like a soldier marching into battle.

They know each other?

"It was misunderstanding, "Angeline said curtly before adding, with a softer tone towards me."Rose. Mason and Eddie have already dropped everyone at home while I looked for you; I didn't think you would be sure of the way back home without guidance from someone."

Wow is that late already? I remember earlier, Natalie informing me that everyone would head home at around midnight, so they can get some rest for the ball tomorrow evening at the Ivashkov estate.

"Thanks, Angeline, "I said and stood up. Angeline nodded."Can I see your phone for a second, Comrade?"

Dimitri nodded, fishing through his jeans pocket, pulling out his phone and handed it to me curiously. Unlocking the phone, I typed my number—my private mobile number—into his contacts; this wasn't a wise or logical decision in reality. However, for some unknown reason, I felt like I could trust Dimitri, and I had an uncontrollable desire to find more about him. He seemed different from other guys; he intrigues me dearly.

I handed him his phone back and winked. __Winked, I winked at him!__ Standing up, Dimitri walked over and stood in front of me. I couldn't help but notice how his beautiful dark brown eyes darted between my eyes and lips.

"It was nice meeting you tonight, Comrade, "I said. Dimitri brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear while staring into my eyes."I hope to see you around soon. Very soon."

Out of the corner of my left eye, I noticed Angeline stood near us, watching us with a curious eye. Dimitri's hand lingered by the side of my face momentarily before cupping it.

"Oh, I have a feeling will be seeing a lot more of each other in the future, Roza, "Dimitri said, sounding more like a firm statement."Don't you fret about that."

Angeline cleared her throat again and placed her left hand on my shoulder to gain my full attention. Dimitri's hand that was cupping my face dropped to his side.

"Right, "I said while looking at Angeline, who's reminding me of the time. I looked up into Dimitri's eyes."Goodnight, Comrade."

Dimitri grinned at me."Goodnight, Roza. Сладкие мечты."

Angeline and I turned to walk away. However, I turn my head to the side to sneak a peak at the Russian God. Dimitri stood there, paralysed, with a grand smile cross his luscious lips, almost as if he's found his Holy Grail: me.

"Dimitri, "I said and nodded at him.

"Roza, "Dimitri said and nodded at me.

Suddenly, a male, with short neatly cropped platinum blonde hair, with wide grey-blue eyes—almost a topaz blue, a pale cream skin tone complexion, tall, probably around six-foot-four, a muscular build. And a strong jawline, broad shoulders, appeared through the crowd, moving to stand next to Dimitri, with a girl virtually attached to his hip, I recognized as being Mia from the cafe. __That must be Ivan__ , I thought. __Hook, Line, Sinker__ _is right. Mia has clearly fallen under his spell. Poor girl._

While they started talking, I followed Angeline through the throng of gravitational bodies, keeping a close distance to her, not wanting to lose her as she's my ride home. However, I recognized a familiar face walking through the crowd, scanning the area.

"Paul!"I called. His head snapped towards the direction of my voice. Paul smiled, a look of relief washed over his face. Angeline stopped walking to look over at Paul as well.

"Oh hey, Roza!"Paul called as he moved through the crowd, stopping once he stood in front of us. He looked a little out of breath. Paul's hair appeared messier than earlier too.

"Paul?"Angeline asked, with confusion laced in her voice."What are you doing still here? I thought you got a lift home from Eddie or Mason."

"Are the others here with you?"I asked, adding on to Angeline's question.

Paul shook his head.

"No, the others went home with Eddie and Mase earlier on, "Paul said."And I was..."He shook his head."I'll explain when we get in the car."

"Fair enough, "Angeline muttered.

And continue towards the back exit. Paul and I followed behind Angeline. We followed her as she walked across the street towards the large black SUV. Angeline opened the passenger door for me. I nodded at her, silently thanking her and sat down in the seat. Paul got in the back of the car behind me. Angeline walked over to the other side, jumping into the driver's seat.

"So, are you going to tell me why you never went home before with Eddie or Mason?"Angeline inquired, sounding like a mother scolding her child for going out without permission.

I turned my body to the side to look at Paul in back. Paul looked exhausted. He slouched down in his seat and rested his head on the window.

"Two words, Angeline, "Paul said exasperatedly."Marcella Badica."

Angeline gave him a look of understanding and started up the engine. __Who's Marcella Badica?__ I thought. I couldn't help but feel guilty for not finding Paul again since he looked like he had a rough night with the infamous, _Marcella_. However, I could understand getting harassed and struggling to get away from that type of person. I, myself, have had a few unexpected, unwanted, and troublesome fan encounters in the past.

I gave Paul a sympathetic smile.

"When you get home, try to eat something light on the stomach and have a warm drink—my friends, Ambrose, and Sydney always suggested hot chocolate. Take some calms and then try to get some sleep tonight, "I said."That has settled me after a bad fan encounter in the past."

Paul looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks for the suggestion. I'll defiantly try that, "Paul said and added."Aphrodite."

I chuckled. His mood lightened up, so I decided to use his nickname for him too.

"No, problem. Studmuffin."I amused.

Angeline chuckled at our nicknames for each other. She then pulled outside an enormous Victorian manner house. Paul's home, I presumed.

"Here you go, "Angeline said, turning around in her seat."See you tomorrow night, Paul. I'll be working with Eddie and Mase, so we'll pick you up unless your uncle can take you. Please tell your mother and babushka I say, hi, though."

Paul nodded and opened the door.

"Of course, Ang, "Paul said, opening the car door."Night, Aphrodite. See you tomorrow."

I smiled warmly at him.

"Night, Studmuffin."

* * *

Chapter Three:

"She, as no other ever could, reached every corner of his heart. His joy, and his salvation." J.D. Robb.

* * *

 ** **Rose Pov:****

"This is it!"Natalie exclaimed, linking our arms together as we walked through the shop's doorway."Welcome to the legendary designer that is Vasilisa Ozera-Dragomir shop. Well, this is just the entrance and reception area."

This morning, I was woken up by overly excited and energetic Natalie, barging into my room at the crack of dawn and began jumping up and down on my bed like a trampoline. Eventually, I managed to get myself downstairs to the kitchen—well, more like Natalie dragged me against my will—a tad overly dramatic. However, it was the crack of dawn; I looked like a Ghoul and Medusa had a child! Sydney's folk tales, which she love reading and studying now rubbing off on me. She'd often shared the thrilling legends of the mythological worlds to me over the years. Now she has the chance to study with the best at Lehigh University, in late August. I couldn't be prouder.

Alberta—the life saver that she is—had breakfast and a cup coffee ready for me when Natalie dragged over to the kitchen chair beside hers. The food smelled glorious, and it tasted as glorious as it smelled. __Man, how I love her cooking!__ Alberta then informed Natalie and I that she had arranged an appoint at Vasilisa's shop for eleven o'clock. Victor kind enough to offer Natalie and I lift into town, before going to work for a few hours. As the sweetheart that he is. I can see why Natalie idolizes her father and why Alberta fell for him, already. He truly is incredible partner and father.

"Are you sure that she will be able to get me a dress and a mask ready for tonight?"I inquired as we walked over to the empty reception desk."I mean my stylist, Meredith, can get me a full outfit ready in an hour. But, that's because it was in storage already waiting for me."

Natalie nodded. We stopped walking once we stood in front of the pale lilac desk.

"Trust me, Rose, "Natalie said, pulling her black leather backpack down, so it landed down at her feet."Vasilisa can work with a little detail and still make exquisite clothes. She's going to be known worldwide very soon; she should be since she deserves it. I've always loved her designs from a young age."

Suddenly, a short—around five-foot-one—redheaded female, with a petite frame, wearing a short flattering emerald green pencil dress and jet black strappy heels appeared from the back room.

"Hello, and welcome to Queen's and Princesses fashion line shop. My names, Serena, "Serena said kindly."How can I help you both?"

"Hi, Serena, "Natalie said while leaning forwards on the desk."My name is Natalie Dashkov. And we have an appointment with Vasilisa at eleven o'clock for a dress fitting and making; we're a little early, so we can wait a few more minutes if she's busy?"

Serena sat down at her desk, typing—Natalie's name, I presumed—into the computer. Looking up from the computer screen, Serena smiled at us both.

"Ah, yes. I see your appointment now, Miss Dashkov. I'll send an email to Mrs. Ozera-Dragmir right now, letting her know that you have arrived, "Serena said."Please go through to the changing room area suite, and she'll be with you both shortly."

"Thank you, Serena, "Natalie said.

I smiled."Yes, thank you."

"Follow me, Rose, "Natalie said as she linked her arms with mine again, leading through to the back room behind Serena. The dressing room must have been the size of Alberta's and Victor's living room, kitchen, and basement altogether.

The walls were a rich dark chocolate coloured wood, with four full-length crystal-crusted mirrors on left and right side of the room, pictures of stunning models wearing flawless gowns. Several dark chocolate arches on the walls, leading to theme decades of clothing and jewellery. Glass shelves with white and gold crystal crusting on the outside, holding limited edition shoes.

The ceiling is a three layer circular dome shape the shade of misty grey, with seven tier grand a molten golden chandelier in the centre and bright white spotlights surrounding the outside of the dome shape ceiling. The floor consisted of a plush cream carpet.

Towards the back of the room there an onyx black coloured desk, filled with dozens of art portfolio's, pens, sketches, a crystal beaded lamp and a leather desk chair. Several manikins of exquisite looking dresses alongside artist touches a designer such Vasilisa needs.

The middle of the room layout more like a living room, with four leather couches, plush circular shaped pillows and two grey and white brocade armchairs. A mirror glass coffee table in the middle of the couches, with a crystal vase, filled with exotic flowers. While the front of the spacious room, there are several changing rooms.

 _Wow._

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"Natalie said.

 _ _Beautiful doesn't begin to describe it,__ I thought.

I nodded.

"Natalie! Rose!"Jill called as she walked out of one the changing rooms. She looked flawless like a supermodel. Jill wore an emerald green coloured dress. The top proportion of the dress made out of a V-neck lace, with golden rhinestones around the waist instead of a belt; the bottom of the dress flowed elegantly to the floor.

Natalie and I stared speechless at Jill momentarily.

"Does it look that bad?"Jill inquired timidly while shyly staring at the floor, occasionally daring to look up and meet our gaze.

"No, of course not Jellybeans!"Natalie exclaimed. She hurried over to embrace Jill."You look like a supermodel! That dress fits you like a glove! Please tell me this is the dress you're going to wear tonight?"

"Yes, this is my dress for the ball, "Jill said."I have the matching mask at home already. Micah bought it for me."

I couldn't help but noticed Jill's jade green eyes look over at my brown ones with admiration. __My opinion does mean a lot to her.__ Natalie and Jill pulled back. I walked over, grinning brightly at Jill and gestured to her exquisite dress.

"You look beautiful Jill, "I said."Green suits you so well. It brings out the colour in your eyes."

Jill blushed.

"You think so?"Jill asked shyly.

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes, I have to agree with Natalie, "I said."You look like a supermodel from Paris fashion week."

Jill blushed again.

"Ah, Jill. The dress fits you perfectly like a glove by the looks of it!"A voice said suddenly from behind me."How do you feel in the dress? Do you need me to alter anything of the dress for you before tonight?"

"Yes, thank you so much, Lissa, "Jill said, with a large grin plastered across her face. She then began twirling around and around in a few circles while holding the ends of her dress."It's perfect. It fits comfortably. I just hope I can do it justice tonight at the ball."

I turned around at the same time Natalie did. Lissa, I presumed is a nickname for Vasilisa, from what I understand her saying to Jill, stood at back room entrance doorway. She looked angelic, beautiful and captivating. She looked around her early thirties, maybe even late twenties. Lissa is very tall, probably five-foot-eleven and has a slender frame–fashion designer's such as herself she would love to use her as a model for their line. She has a clear pale cream skinned complexion, with bright jade green eyes, and long flowing platinum blonde hair.

Lissa walked over towards us, stopping in front of us and smiled. Her smile so grand it lit up the entire room and make any girl envious no matter how secure they are about their appearance.

"Of course, you can do it justice, Jill. And that's perfect. You can take it home now then for tonight, "Lissa said."And good luck at your swimming meet today, I know you'll knock them dead like always. Don't forget to show me any medals you win!—Christian is taking his little niece there too—well, she isn't little as she's a year younger than you. Lia's competing in the sidestroke event; it's her first time. Could give you perhaps her any tips before her meet?"

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for her and Christian then, "Jill said."And I won't get any medals today; it's the start of swimming meet season today. It's more like a knockout rounds. Over the next week, I'll be competing none stop. The end of August will be finals where all the medals will be handed out. This year, the finals are in Moscow, and I can't wait!"

Wow, Jill certainly knows her stuff. Her passion for swimming evident in her tone of voice and the way she expresses and explains it. From the sounds of it—the medals she's won—she must be an incredible swimmer. I would love to see her compete in her swimming meet, one day.

"Oh, good luck then!"Lissa said."Not that you'll need it, Jill, like always."

"You have a swim meet today?"Natalie and I asked, butting into the conversation.

Lissa's and Jill's eyes snapped up to meet our gazes.

Jill nodded, blushing slightly again. She's such kind soul.

"Yes, "Jill said."Oh, shoot! I'd better hurry up and get changed then! Micah will be outside waiting for me as he's taking me to my swim meet; I'm meeting my parents, and my coach, Mikhail Tanner, and his wife, Sonya there. Jeez, I'm running late again!"

"Good luck!"Natalie and I called as she dashed back into the changing rooms. We heard a faint "Thanks!" from the other side before turning our attention towards Lissa.

"Is my dress and mask already?"Natalie exclaimed eagerly.

Lissa grinned."I presume you're eager to collect and see your dress and mask for tonight then."

"Yes, Lissa!"Natalie exclaimed. She then looked over at me, winking and added."And this, Rose. She's Alberta's great niece; she's staying with us for a while. Do you think you could find her something to wear for tonight? She only arrived here late on Thursday, you see, Liss."

Alberta, Jill, Natalie and Victor seem to trust Lissa. So I then took off my sunglasses and placed inside my handbag. Lissa flashed me a grand smile and held out her hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose, "Lissa said kindly."I'm Vasilisa, but everyone calls me Lissa. And I think I have the perfect outfit for you tonight in my storage space. Only someone with your complexion could pull it off. Would you like to the dress, shoes, and mask?"

I nodded.

"Okay, "Lissa said."Bare with me momentarily while I'll go in back. I'll bring it out here to you both so you can have a proper look at the outfit."

"Thank you, "I said before Lissa disappeared back through the doorway again. Just then, Jill rushed out from behind the changing room, with the dress she wore earlier in a bag in her left hand, and all her belongings in her right.

"See you, guys!"Jill called as she hurried across the room to the doorway.

"See you later, Jill!"Natalie and I called just before Jill exiting the door. I looked over at Natalie to find her grinning at me.

"Told you, she would have you outfit ready tonight, Rose, "Natalie said.

However, then just Lissa reappeared with a dress and mask in her hands. Natalie and I gasped at the beauty presented in front of us. Sydney would be staring speechlessly at the outfit admiring the detail while Ambrose would be grinning like a mad man, demanding I wear it now or more importantly if he could wear it.

"That's it, "Natalie said mesmerized."That's the vintage dress you were born to wear, Rose!"

I couldn't do anything but nod in agreement with Natalie.

Lissa smirked."Wait until you see the heels."

* * *

After Lissa showed Natalie and I the exquisite dress, mask, and shoes and contained our excitement, Natalie collected her dress, and we slowly strolled our way home–Victor was still working. I thoroughly enjoyed the freedom to roam the streets without taking the chance of the paparazzi bombarding me for pictures and to sell a false story about my life.

A specific story that has followed me around like an unwanted shadow since turning eighteen is the marriage claim. According to the world, Lee and I are getting married, or that we secretly wedded in a private ceremony in Barbados, with friends as witnesses. Even with my incredible publicity team, Ambrose, and Sydney, nothing will stop the paparazzi or anonymous person selling juice to the devil—the magazine companies.

Arriving back at the manor, Alberta and Natalie quickly whisked me away to Alberta's and Victor's room, which was laid out, with multiple beauty stations located around the room purposely for tonight's events. Reminding me of the good old days before I found the fame, when I used to stay over at Syd's house since my mother lacked the maternal connection with me.

Carly—Syd's older sister, Deborah—Syd's mum, herself, Zoe—Syd's younger sister, and I spent many nights bonding while Jared—Syd's father, worked away from home. I spent the majority of the year staying over at the Sage's; I always felt more like a Sage than a Hathaway. Deborah always treated me like one of her own and still does to this day. I consider her more like a mother than my own. They were like the family I longed to have as my own.

Another thought that crossed my mind was of Ambrose and his reaction to the beauty stations. Ambrose would have instantly had a heart attack and died and then came back to life to enjoy the luxurious pampering and then died again. He could never resist a free beauty pampering session, especially whenever glitter and sequins involved; he's the king of glitter and sequins.

From the interaction between Alberta and Natalie, it's obvious Natalie considered her like a mother to her. I've never asked Natalie where her mother is; it seemed like it was a sensitive subject to approach. It was beautiful to see, though; Alberta always loved and wanted kids, however, she was unable to conceive and when Drew died she gave up hope of ever having a child of her own.

I remember as a child seeing my great-aunt crying and overhearing her, speaking to Deborah Sage about her fertility issues. As a young child I never quite understood what she was saying. However, the older I became, the realization hit home. And it explained why she dedicated to spoiling her sibling's offspring.

Two hours into getting ready, Victor arrived home and joined us upstairs in the bedroom. I felt our connection growing as a family—well, technically we are family, not all by blood but we are a family now. I always dreamed of being a part of a loving family, with a younger annoying and funny sibling, a caring mother, a protective father, and even a family pet.

I learned very early on not all dreams became a reality. However, the dreams that sometimes don't turn into a reality are mostly blessings in disguise. You don't get to choose your early life path you must walk, but do get to choose your the next pathway. And I think Baia will play a crucial part in the next chapter of my life.

There's something about this town, Baia. I don't know if it's the fresh crispy breeze. I don't know if it's the new atmosphere. I don't know if it's the easy-going people of Baia. Or if it's the new found freedom from my hectic life back in the City of Angels. This town appeared to be the definition of perfection from the outside. However, even when perfection stares you back in the face, the slightest hairline fracture can shatter the perfection glass, protecting the town. And with my stormy track record of trouble following me everywhere I go, I can almost see the tensions building around the perfection glass of protection.

Sydney's word from the airport haunted my mind again, __Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers.__

Five hours passed by; five of the most, bonding, enjoyable, and lyrical I've known to date. My creative juices flowing a tsunami through my mind. Ambrose said that's one of my most impeccable qualities; finding inspiration from anything. I stored all my idea's in a safe volt for keeping, mentally locking up it with a key for later.

Natalie finished first. She looked marvellous in her twenties style, dusty rose pink colour, evening, knee length gown. The base made out of a silk netting, upon sequins, glass silver tube beads and large paillettes at the hem. The bodice's design swoops up in a flattering curves way. The dress very much channels the nineteen-twenties era. And her matching colour heels. Natalie's jet black colour hair now jelled back neatly in a nineteen-twenties hairdo, with a pear head chain in her hair. She wore a half face dusty rose pink colour mask.

Natalie then left the room, with Victor following closely behind her to pick up Jill and Micah for tonight. Leaving me and Alberta alone to finish getting ready. If I remember correctly from last night, Paul is getting a lift either from his uncle or Angeline, Eddie, and Mason.

"You're all done, my dear, "Alberta said, resting her hands on my bare almond coloured skin underneath my lightly curled thick dark hair, with light ombre tips. She rested her chin lightly on the top of my head. I looked up through the French ivory coloured vanity dressing mirror table, into Alberta's dark eyes, in Alberta and Victor's bedroom."You truly have grown up to be an incredibly beautiful woman. I couldn't be prouder to call you my great-niece."

I smiled warmly at Alberta.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me, Bertie, "I said and added."Well, I am your great-niece, after all. I do have your, immense beauty, dark eyes, and youthful genes. Not surprising looking you."

Alberta looked simply stunning in her inked-tingle silk, wrapped at the front, with a high V-neckline, gathered short sleeves, tailored bodice, with a full skirt, a black velvet sash, floor-grazing gown. She wore a grand fourteen carrot diamond necklace and a pair of flawless black heels. She fitted tonight's theme perfectly—any decade before the sixties, _A_ _ _Flashback From The Past__.

Alberta smiled without showing teeth, brushing a strand of my hair out my eyes."I would say you resemble your father more than our side of the family. You have a lot of his features and personality traits. I could never mistake you for anyone besides Ibrahim's child."

My eyes widened. I spun around in the white leather plush chair. I took a deep breathe before daring to meet her gaze.

"You knew or know my father?"I inquired. I only know bits and bobs regarding my biological father from Janine. However, whether it's all true or not, I have no idea, I'm unlikely to find out the answers I seek.

Alberta smiled warmly at me, nodding.

"Yes, "Alberta said."I've known your father since he was sixteen years old."I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it."I'll tell you about your father another time. Just not tonight—it's a long story. One you're not ready to hear all about, my dear."

I wanted to push for answers. However, something about Alberta's tone sent warning signals to my brain. I settled for a simple nod, accepting–for now–her answer; hence the 'now' part.

"I'll check if Victor's back yet with Micah and Jill yet, "Alberta said, walking over to her bedroom doorway. However, Alberta halted midway to the door, looking over at her white ivory French dresser."Oh, I almost forgot to give you this, my dear."

Alberta walked over to the dresser, picking up a white envelope and walked back over towards me, handing me the envelope. I placed the envelope on my lap.

"Here, Victor noticed this arrived this morning for you, "Alberta said."I don't know who it's from—I can open it first if you like, my dear?"

I shook my head, looking down at the envelope."No, no, no, it's fine, Bertie. It's probably from Syd or Ambrose. They've probably given up with technology and resorting back to the old fashion ways of contacting people."

Alberta chuckled.

"Okay, my dear, "Alberta said."After your done reading the letter, just meet us in the foyer. I presume they'll be back by now."

Alberta exited her bedroom. I turned my attention the envelope, which I picked up from my lap. I noticed that front of the envelope addressed to me in calligraphy handing, _**Miss Rose**_ _ _.__ I opened the envelope and pulled out an invitation and a note.

The invitation is the colour of midnight blue, with a fully blossomed red rose on the right side of the page and a satin grey mask in the centre. ****Roza**** , printed across the bottom of the page in large letters. I turned over the invitation, to find a silver fox and ebony black coloured mask image beside writing.

 ** **You're cordially invited to attend**** **t** ** **he 7**** ** **th**** ** **Annual Sandovsky's Syndrome Foundation Ball–black tie.****

 ** **Masquerade Ball****

 ** **Venue: Ivashkov Family Estate.****

 ** **Date: July 13th, 730pm until late.****

 ** **Celebrity Guest: Ludmila Ionesco and Nathaniel Darian.****

 ** **Hosts: Tatiana Ivashkov, Nathan Ivashkov, and Daniella Ivashkov.****

 ** **CEO Founders: Ellis Badica, Marie Conta, Victor Dashkov, Ava Drozdov**** **,** ** **Eric Dragomir, Tatiana Ivashkov, Marcus Lazar, Esmond Ozera, Lee Szelsky, Reece Tarus, Priscilla Voda, and Ekaterina Zeklos.****

 ** **Donations: a minimum of £175.****

 ** **If you're married: wear a diamond head chain or diamond cufflinks.****

 ** **If you're in a relationship: wear a half eye face mask, matching your partners.****

 ** **If you're single: wear a half face mask to add to your mystery.****

 _ _ **Making miracles become a reality in more ways than one.**__

This the invitation for the masquerade ball I'm attending with Alberta, Jill, Micah, Natalie, and Victor tonight. I then moved my attention to the note, opening it up.

 ** **Roza,****

 ** **Meet me under the moonlight in the Ivashkov greenhouse at midnight–I'll be waiting for you. Having your phone number is nothing compared to seeing your face once again. I look forward to our reunion; I told you, we would see more of one another.****

 ** **Comrade.****

 _ _Dimitri__ , I thought. A grand smile appeared on my face. However, a thought immediately crossed my mind: how did find my address here in Baia? Maybe through Angeline? Does that mean he spoke about me to people? __Or maybe through his work line. He did say, he works within an influential business.__ Said an inner voice in the back of my head.

I slipped the note and invitation back in the envelope before standing up and looking in the mirror.

I looked different. Normally, Meredith–my stylist–would style me for the more seductive, boundary pushing, and risk-taking look. However, now I looked more elegant and sexy. My evening gown, a silver stain colour, with a shade of pale lavender silk charmeuse. A sleeveless, cowl neckline, bias-cut, open back, with jewelled elements on the shoulders straps, and a slit up the right-hand side of my leg all the way up to my mid-thigh. And on my feet, a pair of silver strappy heels.

Taking a few deep breathes in and out, I brushed back a strand of hair out of my eyes and nodded at myself in the mirror. I picked up my onyx black and silver satin lace Venetian mask, placing it over my eyes. From my cheeks downwards and my eyebrows upwards can be seen.

 _ _Breathe, Rose.__

"Rose, my dear!"Alberta called."Are you ready? Victor and Natalie are back with Micah and Jill!"

"Coming!"I called back.

* * *

 **A sneak peak into my next update!**

"I've got to go."I decided avoidance was the best tactic for now. And with the time ticking until midnight and my reunion with Dimitri; I did not want to miss my chance to see him again.

"Are you sure?"Adrian inquired, soundly mildly disappointed. Mostly he seemed as cocky and amused as before. I noticed there was something different Adrian Ivashkov that seemed to intrigue me dearly. Not in a romantic way. More like one troubled soul to another.

"Yeah, I have somewhere to be, and I'm still recovering from my jet lag, "I said, I couldn't control the growl in my tone when I mentioned cigarettes."Besides, your cigarettes are giving me a headache."

"I suppose that's fair."Adrian drew in on the cigarette and let out a cloud of smoke."You know. Some women think they make me look sexy, and extra appealing."

I chuckled humourless.

"I think you smoke so you have something to do while thinking up your next witty line, "I said. The old Rose Hathaway, popping back up again.

Adrian choked on the smoke, caught between inhaling and laughing.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I can't wait to see you again, "Adrian said."If you're this charming while suffering from jet lag and annoyances from the two St Basil's boys and this gorgeous while covered in glitter, sparkle, and sweat, you must be devastating at peak."

"It's just Rose, "I corrected, fighting back a snide comment."And if you mean, you shouldn't get on my bad side: then yes."

Adrian chuckled. I pushed myself off the bricked wall out of the outside of the Ivashkov garden wall.

"Goodnight, Adrian,"I said and walked further into the gardens.

"See you soon, little singer."I faintly heard him call from behind me.

* * *

What did you guys think? I'm curious to know if there is a character you would like to see me write a shortish point of view as an outtake. Perhaps Lee? Sydney? Ambrose? Paul? P.s I will include a Dimitri point of view once we reach 50 reviews, so until then don't ask for him as it's special! Very special! XD :D

Сладкие мечты—sweet dreams.


End file.
